


Spring's Awakening

by belasgrl



Category: A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasgrl/pseuds/belasgrl
Summary: While celebrating their engagement, Nina and Snow Miser's happiness is overshadowed by a new threat.
Relationships: Heat Miser/Original Character(s), Snow Miser/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Be on your best behavior," Nina playfully teased. She and Snow Miser were standing outside the ice castle. It was a bright and sunny morning, though, as usual, it was extremely cold. 

"Oh, I'll try," Snow joked in turn, his voice sounding exasperated in an exaggerated way. "You know how hard it is for me, especially around my brother." 

The couple had just returned from Mother Nature's after telling her about their engagement, which had taken place the night before. Now, they were going to tell Heat Miser the big news. 

"How do you think he'll react?" Nina asked, a little nervous. "I mean, I know he knows we were talking about it, but now that it's a for sure thing, will he take it well?"

"Does it matter? We're happy; that's the important thing."

"It'll make it easier on us if everyone is supportive." 

"Well, Mom and Dad and Mr. and Mrs. C. took it great," Snow stated. "So, at least they're in our corner. Come on, sugarplum; there's nothing to worry about." 

Nina nodded, and Snow Miser teleported them to his brother's castle. 

Heat Miser let them in after they knocked on the front door. "Have a seat. Sorry about the mess," he said, pulling up some chairs. 

The inside of Heat Miser's castle was chaotic. Furniture was moved around, and a few pieces were tipped over. Some new decorations, such as paintings and potted plants, were scattered all over the floor.

"Whoa! Did a tornado come through here?" Snow asked, looking around. 

"No. I'm just rearranging my stuff. I don't have that much help, so I'm mostly doing this on my own." 

"We could help you," Nina kindly told Heat. 

"No, thank you. I'd rather do all this work, myself, than listen to that drippy snowman complain about the temperature in here." 

"I'm right here, you hot dog. And I can stand a little hot weather. I just did a few weeks ago," remarked Snow, sitting down and dangling his legs over the chair. 

Heat sat down on his throne. "Hm. So, what brings you two over?" 

Nina looked at Snow Miser, and they couldn't contain their excitement. "We're getting married," they told him at the same time. 

Heat Miser seemed startled, then he frowned his usual frown. "Congratulations," he said without much emotion. 

"Thank you. We're very happy about it." Then, Nina turned towards Snow. "I think we've told everyone but my mom and stepdad." 

"Well, we can make another trip. We told them we'd visit more often. This would be a perfect reason to go again."

Nina asked Heat, "Would you like to come with us?" 

"What?" the brothers asked, simultaneously.

"Heat, I'd like you to meet the other part of my family, too," Nina explained. 

Heat Miser suddenly became nervous but tried to mask it. "It's a nice thought, but I have too much to do around here." 

"Ah, come on," Snow Miser said, nonchalantly waving his hand. "You'd love it down there. Southtown is in your territory, after all."

"I said no," Heat firmly told them. 

Nina was disappointed but didn't press the question further. Changing the subject, she stated, "We've started planning the wedding. We're having it at the North Pole." 

"Oh, goody. All the guests can freeze their toes off. Why not have it at a beach, where it's nice and warm?" 

"Because we want to have it at the North Pole," Snow answered. "We've already got the spot picked out." 

"I'm sure it'll be lovely," Heat sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Hurt, Nina got up and went outside without saying anything else.

"Now, look what you did," Snow hissed, frowning. "What is with you?" 

"I'm not talking about it." 

"Fine, but you better go apologize to her." Snow crossed his arms and glared at his brother. 

Heat got up from his throne and went outside. Nina was standing in front of the castle, looking at the sky and trying to hold back tears. Seeing her so upset made Heat rub the back of his neck, guiltily. "Hey, Nina, listen...I'm sorry for being a jerk." 

She turned towards him, her eyes filled with pain. "I don't understand why you're being so rude to us about this. Snow Miser and I really love each other and want to get married." 

"I know. It's not really about that." 

"Then, what is it about?" 

Heat stood next to her, avoiding eye contact. "I've had a lot on my mind, lately." 

Nina turned towards him, her emotion immediately switching from hurt to concern. "What's wrong? You can tell me." 

"Some other time, maybe." 

"Is there anything I can do?" 

Heat sighed. "Alright. I guess I'll tell you one of the things that's bothering me. It's not that I don't want to go to Southtown with you two, although the thought of going on a trip with my brother sounds about as fun as pulling teeth. The main reason I don't want to go is I don't want to be ridiculed." 

"Ridiculed?" Nina asked, confused. "By who?"

"Humans." Heat clenched his fists. "They're all alike; they hate anyone who's different or 'abnormal'. I don't like being around them and barely want anything to do with them."

"But...I'm human, or was. I'm not sure what I am, now." 

"You're the only good one. You're the exception, not the rule."

Nina looked at him with compassion and laid a hand on his arm. "I won't ask why you think like this, but I will tell you that not all people are bad. Some are, but if you go with us, I'll do my best to make sure nobody hurts you or causes any trouble for you."

For a moment, an expression crossed Heat Miser's face that Nina couldn't discern. Then, he nodded. "I'll think about it. Well, we better go back in before your fiancé comes out here and tries to turn me into a popsicle." 

"I wouldn't let him do that," Nina said with a small smile. She hugged him. "Whatever's going on, it'll be okay," she told him in a soothing tone. 

Heat hugged her back, then pulled away. "Thanks, Nina." With that, they both went inside. 

Snow Miser was still sitting with his legs dangling over the side of his chair, using his hands to form tiny ice sculptures, which promptly melted. When his brother and fiancée came in, he immediately looked at Nina and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Nina gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Yes."

Seeing that she was no longer upset, he relaxed and joked, "It's about time you guys got back. I was bored out of my mind. This place ruins all my masterpieces." 

"Masterpieces, huh?" Heat questioned, sitting back down on his throne. "I don't understand ice sculptures. Why would anyone make something that can be destroyed so easily? Marble sculptures are much more durable." 

"Eh, those can be destroyed, too. Everything is temporary," Snow said. "Well, everything except love." He smiled at Nina, who beamed at him. 

Heat huffed. "Oh, please. Will you two get a room?" 

Nina laughed and batted her eyes at Snow. "Sorry. We're just so infatuated with each other." 

"Yeah, well, don't start making out in front of everybody," the host grumbled.

"We'll be sure to make the kiss at our wedding extra long," Snow chuckled. 

Heat rolled his eyes. 

"So, why are you rearranging your stuff?" Nina asked, curious.

"I just need a change. This place is gloomy, and since I've been having visitors lately, I figured I better make it look less like a dungeon," Heat answered. 

"It's a wonder what a few plants can do for a place," Snow commented, picking up a small potted cactus. Pricking his finger, he quickly set it down and shook his hand. 

Heat chuckled. "I do have pretty good tastes."

"Are you sure you don't need any help? It wouldn't be any trouble," Nina told him. 

"I'll manage."

The three talked and visited for awhile, then Snow Miser and Nina said goodbye to Heat Miser and left. 

After Heat closed the door behind them, he sighed, dejectedly. Looking at himself, then around at his throne room, he muttered, "I've got to clean up this mess."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the ice castle, Nina told Snow Miser, "I'm going to hang out in my shed for awhile." 

Snow kissed her. "Alright, angel. I'll miss you." 

"I'll be right outside if you need me." 

"I know," Snow chuckled. "Have fun." 

Nina went outside and into the shed that Snow Miser and Heat Miser built for her. She looked through her bookcase and picked out a book to read so she could relax, then sat on the couch. For a long while, she attempted to focus on her book but had no luck. She kept thinking about several different things at once, mainly wedding plans. 

Snow and she had already agreed on the date and place where the wedding would be held, but that was about all they had seriously discussed so far. As excited as she was, it was still overwhelming to think about. Everything was moving so fast, and although she didn't mind, there was still a lot to take care of and plan for. Not too long ago, she would have never thought she'd be engaged, especially to a supernatural being. 

Nina loved Snow Miser with all her heart, but once in awhile, she had some self-doubt. Was she really worthy of him? Of course, he had assured her she was, but compared to him, she was fairly ordinary. She loved him and her family at the North Pole; they were all so magical in at least one way. She belonged with them, but yet, she felt there was nothing special about herself, so she didn't think she completely fit in with them.

Her mind shifted to Heat Miser and what had happened earlier. He didn't take the announcement about the engagement well, which hurt her feelings, but maybe it was just because he had a lot on his mind, as he had said. She wondered what was bothering him, but she couldn't pressure him to tell her. Hopefully, he would be alright. 

Unable to concentrate on the book, Nina put it down on the coffee table, then looked up. 

The Great Ak was standing a foot in front of her. He hadn't been there a moment ago. Startled, Nina shook, and she was unable to say anything. 

The old man calmly looked at her and greeted her with a soft voice. "Hello, Nina Alvar." 

Nina was finally able to speak. "Hello."

"I'm sorry for intruding in on you like this, but there is an urgent matter I must speak to you about." 

Getting over her shock and forgetting about all of her previous troubles, Nina motioned toward the couch. "You're not intruding at all. Please, have a seat." 

"Thank you." He sat by her. "I have come to you today to ask for your help." 

"My help?"

"Yes. There is an evil that threatens the world, and the Council and I believe you may be able to assist us." 

Concerned, Nina asked, "What's going on?" 

"There is one who calls himself the Shapeshifter. He has been traveling throughout the world, spreading hopelessness and despair, mainly to children. He has told them that Santa Claus and everything he stands for isn't real and that peace is a useless prospect. He must be stopped, lest he cause the world to rot from the inside out." 

Nina was worried and unsure. "I'd love to help, but what can I do?" 

"This is a delicate matter, and the Shapeshifter will not be easy to find. You are the newest Immortal. You have traveled the world and know the ways of Mankind. Your fresh perspectives and good heart may help us find him and deal with the matter before any violence is involved." 

"What does he look like?" 

"The children have only caught glimpses of him. They described him as looking like the color of a blank sheet of paper and slightly translucent. He looked like a man but had no features except for a mouth that moved, yet he had no lips."

Nina thought about all of this. Finally, she drew in a sharp breath. "I'll do my best to help stop him. I just have one thing to ask of you." 

"And that is?" 

"You and the Council honor Snow Miser and me with your presence at our wedding." 

The Great Ak at first seemed surprised by her invitation, then nodded. "We will be there."

Changing the subject, he told her, "I have brought someone along to help you with your task." He looked towards the door and called out, "Tingler, you may enter."

The door to the shed opened, and Nina heard bells jingling. A short man entered. He had dark hair and eyes and wore small sleigh bells from his head to his toes. His green hat matched his pants, which were held up by suspenders, and he wore a brown shirt and a peach-colored collar. He quickly came inside and closed the door and approached Nina and the Great Ak. "Hello! Bonjour! Marhaba! Hola!" He then tweeted like a bird. 

"Nina Alvar, this is Tingler the Sound Imp. He expressed a desire to help you find the Shapeshifter." 

Nina shook Tingler's hand. "It's nice to meet you." 

"And you, as well, my lady," Tingler said. "So, you are Nina Alvar, the newest Immortal. I cannot believe I have the honor of standing in your presence." 

Nina smiled, flattered. "That's very kind of you, but I'm not really that important." 

"On the contrary," stated the Great Ak, "you are far more important than you realize. You should give yourself more credit than what you do." 

Nina nodded, slowly. "I will keep that in mind." 

"Well, I must go. Farewell, and good luck to you. If you need anything, call upon me," the Great Ak told Nina. 

"I will. Goodbye." 

With that, the Great Ak left. 

Nina turned towards Tingler. "We should go inside the castle so you can meet Snow Miser." 

"The one who controls winter weather? I have heard of him, and of you." 

As they left the shed, Nina remarked, "Snow will be very happy to hear you say that." 

When they entered the castle, Nina approached Snow, who was at the control panel. She said, "Darling, we have a guest."

Snow Miser turned toward them. Seeing Tingler, he smiled, broadly. "Welcome! Have a seat! Kick off your shoes!" 

"You are Snow Miser?" Tingler asked, looking up at him. 

"Yes, indeed, I am!" 

Nina asked, giggling, "You're going to do the song, aren't you?" 

"Now, sugarplum, I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't properly introduce myself." Snow winked at her. And so, he performed "Mr. White Christmas" for their guest. 

When the song was complete, Tingler enthusiastically clapped his hands, cheering, "Bravo! Magnifique! Encore!" He made some chirping sounds. 

Snow Miser bowed, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you. Thank you." He sat on his throne. "I didn't catch your name." 

"I am Tingler the Sound Imp. I am from the Forest of Burzee." 

Snow Miser immediately looked at Nina, who stood, quietly. "That place sounds familiar." 

Nina nodded. "Yes. The Great Ak was just in my shed, speaking to me. There's something I need to talk to you about." She told him about the Master Woodsman's request. 

Frowning, Snow shook his head. "This could be dangerous. Why are a bunch of old people bugging you about this kind of stuff?" 

Nina shrugged. "I'm not sure, but if I can help, I will. Besides, I've been through worse." 

Snow Miser nodded, knowingly. "Alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, anyway." He cheered up a bit when he addressed Tingler. "Anywho, Tingler, isn't it?" 

"Sí. Oui. Ja. Shì." He made a deep sound that mainly came from the back of his throat. "Yes, sir." 

"Ah, you don't have to call me sir. That's too formal. Friends call me Snow Miser, after all." 

"I'm...your friend?" 

"Sure! You haven't done anything that would make you anything else. Just don't hurt my fiancée, or we'll have problems." He beamed at Nina, who gave him a small smile. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tingler said. "I am here to assist Lady Nina; I'd never want to hurt either of you or anyone else." 

"Hear that, sugarplum?" Snow asked. "You're nobility, now." 

Nina shrugged, confused by the nickname but not minding it. She yawned. "It's getting late. Tingler, if you want, you can sleep in my shed." 

"Honey, we can set up one of the extra rooms for him," mentioned Snow. 

"The ice furniture wouldn't be comfortable for him." 

"Oh, I can sleep anywhere," Tingler stated. "I've slept in all kinds of places."

"She has a point, though; we don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

The Sound Imp bowed his head, gratefully. "You both are too kind. I will go to the shed, now. Oíche mhaith. Head ööd. Buenas noches. Good night!" He then scampered out of the castle, tweeting. 

Snow Miser turned to Nina when their guest was gone. "He's an odd fellow." 

"He's very sweet." 

"I didn't say he was bad." Snow put his arm around her. "Let's get some shuteye. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Nina awoke the next morning to the sound of laughter. Rubbing her eyes, she went to the throne room, where she found Tingler telling Snow Miser a story. "...and then, I realized she couldn't understand because I had been speaking the language of lions the entire time!" 

Snow let out a big, hearty laugh. "Oh, wow! She must have been really confused!" 

"Yes! I had to tell her the announcement from the beginning in her language." 

Nina approached them. "Good morning," she greeted, sleepily. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Hey, angel." Snow Miser got up and kissed her. "You're not interrupting at all. Your presence lights up any room."

Nina blushed, smiling.

Tingler told her, "We're glad you've joined us. I was just chatting with Snow Miser."

"This guy has some great stories," Snow said. "I didn't realize the Forest of Burzee was such a fascinating place!" 

"It is a very beautiful place." He whinnied like a horse. "Mwiza. Falleg. Güzel. But I am looking forward to seeing other sites again." 

"Have you traveled often?" Nina asked. 

Tingler nodded. "Yes. I've been all over the world. Not lately, though, but I have seen many things."

Nina sat down, highly interested. "Could you tell us about the Forest of Burzee? I only faintly remember a little bit about it, and I didn't see much of it." 

"Certainly. It is far away, hidden from the rest of the world. It is always springtime there; it never snows nor gets too hot. All kinds of flowers and trees and berries grow, and everyone and everything always have what they need." 

"And what do you do there?" Snow asked. 

"I am a teacher of languages. Everyone comes to me when they need an interpreter. I can speak nearly everything." 

"That's incredible!" Nina exclaimed, impressed. 

Clearly not used to the attention, Tingler told them, "It is what I am good at, and if I can provide my services to someone who needs my help, then that is what I must do."

"We hope you're enjoying your stay here," Snow told their guest. 

"Oh, I am! I like the snow! This spot reminds me of the land of Hohaho." 

"Hohaho?" 

"It is not too far from here; I believe it is where Santa Claus lives." 

"The North Pole?" 

Tingler nodded. "Yes. That is the other name for it. We in the Forest call it by what it has been known as for thousands and thousands of years, perhaps longer." 

"Your home must be very old." 

"It is. The Forest of Burzee is one of the oldest places on Earth, and many of the residents are just as old."

"That is fascinating." Then, Nina yawned. "Excuse me. I'm a little tired. How did you guys sleep?" 

"I slept very well, thank you," Tingler replied. "Your shed is very cozy." 

"Snow Miser and his brother built it for me," Nina proudly stated. 

"It is very warm and magical. You have beautiful roses, and the spot where the shed sets has green grass, though there is nothing else here but snow and ice."

"Yeah. I'm pretty lucky to have it, and to have people here who care about me."

Snow Miser, who had been watching Nina, carefully, ever since she yawned, couldn't hide his concern. "Can you excuse us?"

When their guest nodded, Snow then took Nina aside to another room. "Nina, what's the matter? You're usually an early bird, but you've been sleeping in a lot more, lately. I'm worried about you." 

"I haven't been sleeping well," she admitted. "I have a lot on my mind." 

Snow Miser held her hands. "Honey, whatever it is, you can tell me. We'll work through it together." 

Nina paused, then sighed. "I'm worried about this whole thing with the Shapeshifter. So far, he hasn't been dangerous, but what if he tries to hurt the people I care about? What if I can't find him, and he ends up causing a lot of harm? It would be all my fault." 

Snow Miser hugged her. "No, it wouldn't. He's making the choice to cause trouble; the blame is all on him. Besides, you're not alone. If you want me to, I can go with you when you make deliveries until this whole thing blows over, just in case you do run into him."

"You'd do that?" 

"Absolutely! You're important to me, and I want to keep you safe." He kissed her forehead. "Now, what else is bugging you?" 

"I'm nervous about the wedding. There's a lot to plan, and it's overwhelming."

"I understand, sugarplum. We don't have to do everything at once. We already have the spot and date picked out; that's a start, isn't it?" 

When Nina nodded, he said, "See? We're on the right track. We'll take care of it. Things will work out." 

Nina sighed in relief. "Thank you so much," she told her lover, more relaxed. 

"Anytime, angel."

Tingler walked in and made whale noises. Snow Miser and Nina both looked at him, confused. "Oh, apologies. I said sorry for intruding, but you have a visitor."

Snow Miser and Nina went back into the throne room with Tingler following behind. Snow looked outside to see who the visitor was. Seeing it was Heat Miser, he let him in. "Well, this is an unexpected surprise. Nina, get me your camera so I can take a picture. This is truly a rare sight. Why, you hardly ever come over here." 

"Oh, will you can it?" Heat said, grumbling. "I just wanted to ask Nina something." 

"What is it?" Nina asked, kindly. 

Heat fidgeted with his hands, avoiding eye contact. "I was wondering if I could still go with you to Southtown." 

"Of course," she told him. 

"What made you change your mind?" Snow asked. 

Heat narrowed his eyes. "Well, you two can't just go traipsing around down there. You know how humans are. You're going to need someone else with you in case something goes wrong." 

"We'd love to have you go with us," Nina stated. 

"By the way, who's your boyfriend?" Heat Miser asked. At this, Tingler looked surprised, and he blushed.

"He's not our boyfriend," Snow informed him. "This is Tingler; he's a friend of ours who's staying here for a bit."

"It's nice to meet you, one who controls warm weather," Tingler said. "I have heard a lot about your brother and Lady Nina, but I have also heard of you, as well." 

Heat raised an eyebrow. "They call me Heat Miser, thank you very much. I better be going." 

"Leaving so soon? You just got here," Snow told him.

"I'm very busy and have a lot to do."

"Make sure you make time to pack a bag. We're leaving in 2 days," mentioned Snow. 

"Fine. Whatever. It's not like I have much to take with me, as it is. See you around. I'll let myself out." 

After Heat Miser left, Nina said, "I'm worried about him." 

"Ah, he's always been that way. Don't worry so much," Snow told her. "Come on; we should start packing."


	4. Chapter 4

The day before Nina, Snow Miser, Heat Miser, and Tingler were to leave to go to Southtown, Nina went over to Santa's and Mrs. Claus's house, alone. Santa greeted her at the door. "Nina! Come on in!" 

Once inside, the two sat down on the couch in the living room. "So, you're going to be heading out tomorrow," Santa mentioned. 

"Yeah," Nina responded. "I have mixed feelings about it. That's one of the reasons I came to see you; I need your advice about some things." 

"What's on your mind?" 

Nina paused. "I don't know where to start. There's so much I want to say, but there's not a lot of time." 

"We have plenty of time. I'm here as long as you need me."

"I'm worried about this trip," Nina said, looking down at the floor. "I'm nervous about how my mother and stepfather will react to the news of Snow Miser's and my engagement." 

"I don't see why they'd have a problem with it. You said they liked Snow Miser." 

"They do. This is just a really big step for us, and we haven't known each other for very long, so my family may not approve."

"Well, as long as you and Snow Miser are happy, that's the most important thing."

"We are. I just hope my family in Southtown doesn't react badly to it. Most of my family here has been really supportive." 

Nina took a deep breath. "There's something I haven't talked to Snow Miser about. I will, eventually; I just don't know how to bring it up. We're both immortal, and marriage is pretty much a forever thing, with some exceptions. What if....what if he gets sick of me someday?" She looked like she was going to cry. "What if he gets bored of me or gets tired of having me around? What if my problems become too much for him, and he leaves?" 

Santa's eyes filled with compassion. "Oh, Nina, Snow Miser loves you. Someone who truly cares about you wouldn't get bored of you. That's not what love is. Love is like a fire. At first, it's bright and hot, but eventually, it becomes comfortable and less intense. You have to work at it to keep it going, but it rarely ever just goes out."

"Is that what marriage is like?" 

The old man nodded. "It's not perfect, by any means. You two won't always get along, but that doesn't mean you'll love each other any less during those times." He patted her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about Snow Miser leaving you after so long a time. Why, Ma and I have been together for many years, and I still love her just as much now as I did when we were young." 

Nina wiped her eyes. "Thank you. That gives me a lot of hope. I'll still talk to Snowy about my fears." 

"That's a good idea." 

Once Nina regained her composure, she hesitated before saying, "I've debated telling you about something that's going on, something serious. I want to handle this by myself, but I don't know how. I need advice." 

"You can tell me. What's wrong?" Santa was concerned at Nina's change of demeanor.

"The Great Ak came to me and told me there's someone called the Shapeshifter who's going around the world and making children depressed. The Shapeshifter is telling kids that everything good in the world, including what you do, is useless. The Great Ak didn't go into much detail, but he wants me to try to find this guy. I don't know if I can. Even if I do, I wouldn't know how to to stop him."

Santa listened, intently, and thought for awhile before he spoke. "There must have been a reason The Great Ak asked you to do this. The Council of Immortals doesn't make requests like this, lightly." 

"You know of them?" 

He nodded. "When I became old, they granted me the Mantle of Immortality because of how much I had done for all the children around the world. There were some that tried to keep me from delivering presents, mostly the Burgermeister of Sombertown and the Awgwas, but I always had my friends and family on my side, and even people I didn't know about before. The Council were such people. I never knew of them or the Forest of Burzee until the Awgwas attacked me and after I received the Mantle. The Great Ak explained everything to me and told me that I was given a very special gift, and I believe you have, too."

"But I haven't done anything that has made me worthy of any gift like that," Nina told him, despaired. "I haven't made the world better. There's still so much suffering." 

"You've helped more people than you realize," Santa stated, softly, which made Nina look at him. "You've delivered all those care packages to people in need. You've stopped two elemental demigods from fighting. You've touched so many lives and have loved freely and completely, and that alone has lessened the suffering in the world. Any act of kindness you do eases the pain. It makes a big difference, Nina."

Nina's eyes watered, and she wiped them. "Still," she told him, sniffling, "I don't think I can stand up to another supernatural like that. I don't think I have any useful powers. I suspect I have one power, but I'm not completely sure." 

Santa handed her a tissue. "What is it?" 

"Once, when I held a toy that belonged to Winter, I saw images in my mind. I saw...I think it was him, but he looked different. A man with orange hair and a red suit was handing him the toy." 

"A train," Santa murmured. 

"Yes. Were you the man?" 

He nodded. "A long time ago, Winter captured me when I entered his land, and he let me go after I gave him the toy. No one had ever shown him any kindness before; it was the first gift he had ever gotten." 

"I saw the memory of it. I don't know how, but I do know it was important." 

"You may have gained some sort of power after you became immortal. I'd say find out what it is and use it for the right reasons once you get it figured out. This whole situation can't be coincidental." 

"I hope I can do something, at least enough to make sure The Shapeshifter stops hurting people," Nina worriedly told him. 

Santa hugged her. "We all have faith in you, and remember, you're never alone. If you ever need any help, just ask." 

"Thank you for everything," Nina said, relaxing in the hug, her mind finally more at ease. 

"Any time." Then, he pulled away and looked elsewhere in the room. "There's the most beautiful woman in the world." 

Mrs. Claus came in from upstairs and stood by them. Smiling, she told her husband, "Oh, you." Addressing Nina, she said, "Nina, I found some patterns for a dress. Would you like to see them? I think they're close to what you had in mind." 

"Yeah, I'd love to."

The two women went upstairs and into Mrs. Claus's sewing room, where she had some patterns and fabric for wedding dresses laid out. Nina looked over all of them. "This one is perfect," she told the older woman, picking up one of the patterns. 

"I'll get your measurements and start working on it after you pick the fabric you want," Mrs. Claus stated, cheerfully.

As Nina looked at the fabric, she sighed. "I feel bad that you're going to be working on this all by yourself." 

"Now, don't you worry about that, dear. I'm happy to do it. Consider this my wedding gift to you." 

Nina smiled, warmly. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Seeing you wear the dress on your special day will be thanks enough." 

As Mrs. Claus took Nina's measurements, Nina asked, "Are you still happy being married to Santa?" 

"Oh, yes," she replied. "When I look at him, I'm filled with the same joy I had all those years ago." 

"I hope Snowy's and my marriage will last as long as yours."

"I'm sure it will," she said, sincerely. "Are you looking forward to going to Southtown?" 

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see my family again. I'm kinda worried how they'll react to the engagement, though. Plus, I'm not sure how Heat Miser or Tingler will act." 

"Everything will come out in the wash," Mrs. Claus stated, finishing the measurements. "I don't know much about that Tingler fellow, but I doubt Heat Miser will start any problems. He cares about you too much to make things difficult for you and your family." 

Nina nodded. "You're right. I'm just worried about a lot of stuff." 

"Take some deep breaths and take things day by day," the old woman told her. "It won't be that bad. If you worry too much, you won't be able to enjoy the good moments while you have them. You should be celebrating! You're going to be married!" 

Chuckling, Nina said, "I'll keep that in mind. I am pretty happy." 

Mrs. Claus smiled at her. "That's as it should be." 

A little later, Nina went home, feeling much better and more confident about the journey ahead. No matter what would happen in the future, she knew that she could handle it, especially with some help from her loved ones and her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow Miser and Nina began loading up Nina's plane the next morning. Tingler carefully approached the aircraft. Seeing his hesitation, Nina assured him, "It won't hurt you." 

Snow put a suitcase in. "Yeah, and Nina's the best pilot in the whole world. We won't have any trouble, weather permitting." 

Nina smiled at her fiancé. "You flatter me, Snow God." 

Snow Miser gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's true, angel." 

Tingler watched the scene, his eyes softening. Clearing his throat, he stated, "Oh, I'm not afraid. I was wondering, that is, if you'll permit me, Lady Nina....May I touch the plane?" 

"Yeah, go for it," Nina replied, closing the hatch after all the luggage was loaded. 

The Sound Imp gingerly touched the side of the emerald green plane with his hand. Snow looked at Nina and shrugged. The couple was slightly confused at his solemn interest in the aircraft. "Have you seen one before?" Nina asked. 

"Yes, many of them, but none like this. This one has a story. Many do, but not like yours." 

Nina suspected that the citizens of the Forest of Burzee had heard about her first journey to the North Pole and about the crashes. Her first instinct was to look at Snow Miser to see his reaction. She generally avoided talking about that part of their history, fearing it would upset her lover. 

"I guess you guys know about all the stuff that went on," Snow mentioned to Tingler. 

"Not everything. I know that Lady Nina flew to the North Pole, and you saved her life several times. This plane is a connection between you two, and it is awe-inspiring to be able to touch a part of your story." 

Nina sighed in relief. "Yep. My plane is pretty special to me." She laid her hand on it, close to where Tingler had his. He quickly moved his hand off of the plane. 

"Are you sure you're both alright with me going with you?" Tingler asked. 

"Of course," Nina replied. 

"The more, the merrier," Snow added, "but if you start getting air sick, don't throw up on us. We probably should take a bag or two, shouldn't we, sugarplum?" 

"That would be a good idea. I'll go in and get a couple. I need to check and see if we have everything, anyway." With that, Nina went inside the ice castle and returned with some paper bags. "We're all ready," she announced. 

"Now we just gotta pick up Hothead, and we'll be set," Snow Miser said as he got in the plane. 

As soon as the three of them were strapped inside the aircraft, Nina took off and flew to Heat Miser's. Getting out, she said, "I'll be right back." 

Nina knocked on Heat Miser's front door. He opened it and said, "I need a few more minutes." 

He tried to hide a worried expression, but Nina saw right through his mask. She followed him inside, where he was packing a suitcase. "Heat..." Her voice was gentle and full of compassion. 

"I know. I know. I should have had this done by now. It'll only take a minute."

Nina laid a hand on his arm. "It will be okay." 

The gesture made Heat Miser stop packing and stare at her. 

"I won't let anything bad happen to us," she assured him. "If anyone tries to hurt any of you while we're there, they'll have to deal with me." She helped him finish packing. 

"I...I thought about not going," Heat admitted as he closed the suitcase. "That's why I didn't get this done sooner. I kept going back and forth about it." 

"I'm glad you decided to go. It means a lot to me that you'll be there with us."

"It does?" Heat asked, surprised. 

"Of course. You're the brother I never had, and I love you. Don't worry about a thing; everything will turn out okay."

As they left the castle, Heat said, "Hey, don't mention any of this to my brother. The last thing I need right now is him mocking me." 

"I won't, though I doubt he'd do that."

They got to the plane, and Heat sat in the back next to Tingler. When Nina buckled up, she asked, "Is everyone ready?" 

After the three said yes, Nina took off, and they began their journey. 

Five minutes later, Snow Miser playfully whined, "I'm bored." 

Nina shook her head and smiled. "There's some books in the bag by your feet." 

"Why don't we all sing a song?" Snow suggested. 

"If you start singing, I'm going to throw you out of this plane," Heat warned. 

Tingler turned pale but stayed quiet. 

Snow roared with laughter. "I'd like to see you try!" 

"If you guys don't behave, I'll turn this airplane around, drop you off, and go to Southtown without you two. Tingler and I can go by ourselves," Nina said. 

"I-I-I'd r-rather..." Tingler stuttered, nervously. 

Heat looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's with you?" 

"Please, don't hurt me!" Tingler cried out. He covered his face in fear. 

"Hey, nobody's going to hurt you," Snow Miser assured him, turning his head to look at the distressed Sound Imp. 

"Yeah, we're just kidding around," Heat agreed. "I wouldn't REALLY throw anybody out of a window....well, not this high up, anyway." 

This seemed to ease Tingler's mind, and he gradually calmed down. 

"I think a song would help pass the time," insisted Snow, trying to provide a distraction. 

Heat huffed. "Fine, but nothing corny." 

"Oh, but the cornier, the better! Tingler, do you sing?" Snow asked the Sound Imp. 

"A little," Tingler replied. 

Snow Miser began singing a campfire song, and Nina joined in. Heat grumbled but eventually added his voice, and Tingler sang, quietly, at first. After a couple more songs, Tingler's voice became louder. 

Heat shook his head. "It's a good thing I brought earplugs," he said, fishing through a bag he brought. He put his earplugs in and said, "I'm going to take a nap. Try to keep the noise down." 

"Just one more song," Snow said, and he, Nina, and Tingler sang together while Heat went to sleep. 

"We sound pretty great," Snow Miser said after the three finished the song. "Don't you think so, sugarplum?" 

"Absolutely," Nina cheerfully answered. "You know, it's a lot more pleasant to have company rather than to fly alone." 

"Have you flown by yourself a lot?" Tingler asked.

"Yes. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that I started taking people with me." Her tone immediately became serious. 

Seeing her change in attitude, Snow reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm a pretty good travel buddy, I hope." 

She gave him a small smile. "You are the best, but I'm really happy to have more people with us this time." 

Heat Miser mumbled, "I'll be happy when I can get some sleep." 

The other three laughed. 

At last, the plane was flying near Southtown. The three men were asleep, so Nina was alone with her thoughts. She hoped this trip would go smoothly, but she had learned long ago that nothing ever turned out completely perfect in life.

She woke the others up and told her fiancé and future brother-in-law to change into their human forms. Snow Miser stretched, and Heat yawned. "We're there already?" 

"Yep," Nina answered. "Well, almost. We still have a few minutes. I know you two need some time to change."

"Should I close my eyes?" Tingler asked, placing his hands over his eyes. 

"No. We just shapeshift a little," Snow replied. 

"Yeah, it's not like we become nude or anything," added Heat. 

Tingler lowered his hands, relieved, and the Miser brothers transformed into their human selves. Heat Miser had orange hair and amber eyes, and Snow Miser had platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes. 

Nina was used to seeing them like this, so she didn't pay much attention, but Tingler stared at the men in awe. When he kept his gaze on Snow Miser for a little too long, Snow asked, "How do I look, Tingler? Not too bad for an elemental demigod, huh?" 

Before Tingler could reply, Heat rolled his eyes and said, "You're so full of it. You better not talk like that down there and blow our cover." 

Snow nonchalantly waved his hand. "Relax. Nobody's going to know we're not human." 

"Ah, what about me?" Tingler asked. 

"They won't give any of us any trouble," Nina answered, approaching her house. "We'll get you some more clothes from the store if we have to. I know Mrs. Claus made you some before we left." 

"Yes! They fit perfectly!" 

Nina landed the airplane in her yard. Everyone got out, a little disoriented. Tingler fell over, and Snow Miser helped him up. "You okay, there?"

"Y-yes," Tingler stammered, slightly embarrassed. "My legs feel like jelly." 

"No kidding. It's been a long flight." He looked over at Nina, who had unlocked the front door and was already starting to bring the luggage inside. "Hey, angel. I'll help you with that." 

"Don't rush in and be the hero," Heat said. "I'll help, too." He grabbed his suitcase and stopped before going into the house. A few people were walking by and looking at them. 

When Nina came back out, Heat told her, lowering his voice, "There's a bunch of humans staring at us." 

"It's okay. People do that every time I come here. I promise they're not staring at you. They're just curious." 

"Well, they can go be curious somewhere else." He took the luggage inside. 

Nina sighed and picked up another suitcase. She closed the hatch and entered the house, shutting the front door behind her. 

The men were already setting their stuff down. Nina said, "I'm really sorry we don't have enough beds. The old one is in the storage room." 

"He can have the bed," Heat stated. 

"Oh, I couldn't-" Tingler started. 

"There's a perfectly good couch right here I can sleep on," Heat interrupted, pointing to the couch. 

Nina and Snow Miser set up the bed and got out extra pillows and blankets. "It's not much, but it should be pretty comfortable," Nina said. 

"You don't have to apologize, Lady Nina," stated Tingler. "Your home is quite beautiful." 

"Well, it's actually Snow Miser's and my home. We're still working on redecorating it." She sneezed. 

"Bless you, angel," Snow told her, coming in from the kitchen. "Looks like we have to dust again." 

"That can wait until later. I'd like to make a few stops today." 

Heat Miser sat down on the couch. "Have fun." 

"I want you two to go with us." 

"Out there? With all those people?"

"There's not that many people in Southtown," Snow mentioned. "There's nothing to worry about." 

With a sigh, Heat got up. "Let's get this over with." 

"It will be fun. We're just going to see some people who are very special to me," Nina told him. "Try to relax and have a good time." 

"I won't make any promises, but I'll make an effort for your sake."

"I appreciate it. Is everyone ready?"

When the men answered in the affirmative, the four of them left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Heat Miser asked. 

"To visit some friends of my family," Nina replied. "They're pretty much part of family, themselves." She touched her ring finger. "It already feels weird to not wear my engagement ring." 

"It'll only be until tomorrow, sugarplum," Snow said, excited. "We want the announcement to be a surprise!"

"Yeah," she said, trying to hide her nervousness. 

As they walked through Southtown, Heat kept looking around, cautiously. People were out and about. He kept close to the group, narrowing his eyes at strangers. 

Snow Miser told his brother, quietly, "Y'know, it'd be a lot less suspicious if you didn't act like we're going to be attacked. Relax!" 

"It's been a long time since I've been around humans." 

"They aren't too bad," Snow said, flashing a grin at Nina. 

Nina smiled, then she stopped in front of the flowershop and opened the door. 

Inside the building, Mr. Bennett was watering some flowers. He put his watering can down when he saw Nina, and he hugged her. "Nina! Welcome back!" He turned to Snow Miser and shook his hand. "It's good to see you again, too, Sam." 

Snow Miser smiled and enthusiastically shook Mr. Bennett's hand. "Likewise, sir." He motioned toward Heat Miser. "This is my brother,-" 

"Harold." Heat said, quickly. He made no motion of greeting him. 

"And this is Timothy," Nina said, addressing Tingler. "Guys, this is Mr. Bennett. His family and mine have been friends for a long time." 

"It's wonderful to meet all of you." Mr. Bennett turned his head and called out, "Melvin!" 

Melvin, Mr. Bennett's son, who was tall, lanky, and had golden blonde hair and amber-colored glasses, came in from another room, holding a pen and clipboard. He set them down when he saw the group. Everyone looked at him, and Heat's eyes went wide for a few seconds. 

"Nina!" Melvin ran to her and hugged her. 

"Melvin! I'm so happy to see you!" Nina exclaimed in happiness. 

"Well, gosh, it sure is nice to see you again, too. And Sam!" He shook Snow Miser's hand. 

"Good to see you, Melvin," Snow greeted him, smiling, warmly. 

"I'm Harold," Heat suddenly said, holding out his hand to Melvin, keeping his gaze on him. 

Melvin shook his hand, smiling. "Melvin Bennett." 

Tingler introduced himself with his made-up name, as well. 

"So, what brings you all here?" Mr. Bennett asked. 

"We're visiting Mom and Richard," Nina said. "By the way, would you two like to have dinner at our house tomorrow night?" 

"Absolutely," Mr. Bennett replied. 

Melvin said, "I'd love to go. I don't have to go away again until next Friday." 

"Where are you going?" Heat asked with interest. 

"I'm a journalist. I travel to different places, but I come back after every assignment to help Dad with the store." 

Mr. Bennett beamed at his son. "And I'm so proud of him! My son has written a lot of great articles! I have some hanging up on the walls!"

Melvin looked sheepish and said, "Thanks, Dad. I better finish cleaning the storeroom. I'll see you all tomorrow." 

After Melvin went back to his duties, Mr. Bennett asked, "Nina, do you want a bouquet?" 

Nina nodded. "Yes, please." 

Mr. Bennett made a small arrangement of flowers and handed it to Nina. "Tell your mom and Richard we said hi." 

"You can tell them tomorrow; we're inviting them, too. We're getting the house fixed up, and we thought it'd be nice for you all to see what we've done with it so far." 

Mr. Bennett's face lit up. "I can't wait! I'm sure it looks lovely. You all have a good day." 

When they said their goodbyes, the four left the shop. Heat Miser was the last one to exit the building. Nina noticed that he kept looking back until they were a good distance away from the flowershop. 

"Where are we going now, Lady Nina?" Tingler asked.

"We're stopping at the cemetery to visit my dad, then we're going to visit my mother and stepfather." 

Tingler's face fell. "Your father...passed away?" 

She nodded. "He died when I was 10." Seeing his sorrowful expression, she stated, "It's okay. I've made peace with it. I won't take too long." 

"Take all the time you need to pay your respects," Tingler said. 

When they arrived at the cemetery, Nina laid the flowers down on her father's grave. The men stood a distance away so she could have her space. She talked to her father so softly that no one could hear her. Soon, Snow Miser walked to her and rubbed her back. Nina said, "Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that Snow Miser and I are getting married. If you're up there, somewhere, please send a sign that you give us your blessing. I wish..." She drew in a sharp breath, holding back tears. "I wish you could be there. I wish you could walk me down the aisle and see me on one of the happiest days of my life." 

"You don't have to hold it in," Snow gently told her. 

"I shouldn't be so broken-up about this. I've accepted he's gone." 

"Nina...Honey, it's okay. You have every right to grieve. You don't have to justify your feelings, no matter how much time passes."

Nina allowed herself to release her emotions and burst into tears. Snow Miser held her, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. 

When Nina stopped crying, she looked up at Snow. "There's so much happening all at once. I need him here." 

"He is here, in a way," Snow told her. "He's always with you. You're his daughter, and nothing can take that away. Plus, you have your mom and stepdad and me and Heat Miser and everyone else up north. You'll never be alone." 

Nina stayed in his arms for awhile. When she was completely calm, she stood up and helped Snow Miser to his feet. "You're right." She wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much." She looked at the headstone. "Goodbye, Dad. See you soon." 

When the couple walked over to Heat Miser and Tingler, they saw Tingler had his back towards them. "Are you okay?" Nina asked. 

Tingler jumped, startled. "Yes," he sniffled, turning towards them. "I'm sorry. When I saw you crying, I was filled with deep sadness for you." 

Nina hugged him. Tingler was startled but accepted the hug. "It is really sad, but it happens. It's a part of life," Nina told him.

She tried cheering up and said, "We're going to stop at my mom and stepdad's, then call it a day." 

"What?" Heat asked. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. 

Nina repeated herself, then they walked out of the cemetery and to Marilyn and Richard's house. Before they got there, Nina said, "Okay, no one say anything about the wedding. We're just there to visit and ask them over for dinner tomorrow." 

"My lips are sealed. I will keep the salaisuus. Sekrè. Gyfrinach. The secret." Tingler said, then barked like a seal. 

"I'm no blabbermouth," Heat told Nina. "It's HIM you gotta watch out for." He pointed at his brother. 

Snow Miser huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to tell them, not until the time is right." 

They arrived at the house, and Nina knocked. Richard opened the door and hugged his stepdaughter when he saw her. "Nina! What a surprise! Come in! Come in!" 

When they walked into the house, Richard got Marilyn, who had been in the kitchen. She hugged Nina and Snow Miser and exclaimed, "It's so good to see you two again! And who are these gentlemen?" 

Nina introduced them. "Mom, Richard, this is Heat Miser and Tingler." 

Heat Miser looked at Nina with a cross between annoyance and alarm. Nina assured him, "They already know about Snow Miser." 

"Yeah. I told you about it. Remember?" Snow asked. 

"I remember," Heat replied, grouchily. "Still, you shouldn't be giving away my identity to everyone." 

"Your secret is safe with us," Richard stated. "It was a shock at first to discover what Snow Miser is, but we soon accepted him, and we accept you." 

"Won't you all sit down?" Marilyn asked. "I just made some tea." 

When the guests and Richard sat down, Richard addressed Heat Miser, "So, Snow Miser mentioned last time that you're his brother." 

"Unfortunately." 

Nina looked pained. "Heat..." 

Heat smirked at her. "I'm just making a joke." 

Nina relaxed, realizing he wasn't being malicious. 

"And you control hot weather in the Southern hemisphere." 

"Yep." 

As Marilyn came in with a tray of tea, Richard said, "So it's you we have to thank for all this beautiful weather year-round." 

This made Heat Miser immediately grin from ear to ear. "That's right," he stated, puffing out his chest, proudly. 

Snow Miser rolled his eyes. "Yes, everyone LOVES you down here." 

"Of course. I provide them with sunny, summer getaways." 

"Well, nothing beats the magic of a winter wonderland," Snow insisted. 

Nina laid a hand on Snow Miser's leg and looked at the Miser brothers. "You're both great," she told them. "You're both loved and important, and the world would be lost without you." 

Tingler sipped his tea and stared at his cup. "How is the tea, Mr. Tingler?" Marilyn asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful ma'am." He made a high-pitched humming sound. "Suurepärane. Vynikající. Wspaniale." 

Marilyn smiled. "I'm glad you like it. So, what do you do?" 

"I am an interpreter for everyone in my homeland," he answered. 

"That's fascinating. You know a lot of languages?" Richard asked.

"Yes. All of those in the Forest come to me when they need to speak to someone in another language." 

"They must keep you quite busy." 

Tingler nodded. "Yes, but I was able to take a break. I am glad I did; I'm enjoying being here."

"We're glad to meet you both and hope you'll all come by more often," Marilyn stated. 

"By the way, Snow Miser and I would like you two to come by tomorrow night for dinner," said Nina. "We want to show you all the progress we've made with the house. We invited Mr. Bennett and Melvin, as well." 

"Of course, we'll go. Do you want us to bring anything?" 

"No. Just yourselves."

"We're going to cook a big dinner; you won't want to miss it," Snow told them, grinning. 

"I didn't know you could cook," Heat stated. "The last time you tried, you almost burned Mother's house down." 

"That was years ago; I've improved since then," said Snow. "Besides, I'll have help." He looked at his fiancée, who nodded.

"We're certainly looking forward to it," Marilyn said. 

"You know, Nina, this is the first time you've invited us over to your house for dinner," mentioned Richard. 

Nina nodded. "Yeah. The house hasn't really been much to look at until now. We still have a lot of work to do, but it's come a long way." 

Snow Miser squeezed her hand, looking into her eyes. She stared back at him, realizing he knew that she wasn't just talking about the house.

The four visited with Richard and Marilyn for awhile. Mostly, Nina and Snow Miser were the ones who talked with their hosts, while the other two were quiet. Tingler politely listened and answered questions he was asked, while Heat Miser was distracted the entire time. 

When Nina, Snow Miser, Heat Miser, and Tingler left, it was quite late. They walked back to the house, chatting about their plans for the rest of the night and for the following day. There was a lot of work to be done to prepare for the important dinner the next evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, when it was time to settle down for bed, Nina noticed that Heat Miser hadn't come in from outside. She walked out of the house and found him sitting on the front steps. Sitting by him, she said, "It's a beautiful night." 

"Hm? Yeah," he said. 

"I love living at the North Pole, but I sometimes miss the endless summer down here." 

Heat Miser barely acknowledged the comment, even though Nina thought that he would have a positive reaction to it. "Is something on your mind? You've seemed distracted ever since we went out today." 

Heat looked down. "It's nothing," he quickly stated. 

"You can tell me. I won't make fun of you or tell anyone." 

He paused, thinking, then he asked, almost in a whisper, "That Melvin guy, you said you've known him most of your life?" 

"Yeah. We grew up together. Our dads were friends. Melvin is like the other brother I never had." 

"What is he like?" 

Nina smiled, gently. "He's shy but very sweet and softspoken. He's intelligent and booksmart." 

Hearing all this made Heat Miser look away. "Oh."

"If you want to talk to him, I'm sure he'd be happy to," she told him in a kind voice.

"He'd never-" Heat cut himself off. 

"He would, Heat." 

Heat Miser rapidly shook his head. "He's a human! They're all the same! Besides, he wouldn't want anything to do with someone like me." 

Nina laid her hand on his arm, speaking to him with compassion. "You're too hard on yourself. You're a great guy; you're just afraid. If you just talk to him, you'll see not all humans have bad intentions. Who knows? You two might become friends, if not more." 

Heat looked at her with a flash of hope in his eyes. "Do you really think I'd have a chance?" he asked, tentatively. 

"Absolutely. Trust me. You'd have more of a chance than any woman in the world ever would." 

This cheered Heat up. "I need to impress him! What can I do to get him interested in getting to know me?" 

"Just be yourself," Nina replied. Seeing his pained look, she said, "It would be a lot easier than pretending to be something you're not." 

"I can't tell him what I really am." 

"Not at first, but you don't have to lie about your personality and interests. Why don't you give him a gift? Something small that reflects who you are?" 

"Do you think I should? I barely know him."

"He'd appreciate it. At the very least, it'll get his attention."

"Okay. I'll think of something." He sighed. 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Nina asked. 

"I suppose. What is it?" 

"Why are you so mistrustful of humans?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Heat scowled. "They fight over petty matters, judge each other for stuff they shouldn't be judged for, and ridicule and shame others for things they can't control." 

"That is true," Nina agreed. "In general, humanity seems to be like that. But we're so much more."

Frowning, Heat asked, "Why do you still claim to be one of them? You're immortal." 

"Because I'm not a god, and I was mortal at one time. I was completely human when I met you, and you grew to like me." 

"You're different." 

"So are other people. They're not all bad. Give them a chance, and you'll see." 

Heat just looked up at the sky, still frowning. His angry expression slowly disappeared. Then, he said, quietly, "I know what I want to give Melvin." 

"What?" 

"Don't laugh." 

"I promise I won't." 

"I...I want to bake him some cookies." 

Nina's expression softened. "He'd love that; he has such a sweet tooth." 

Heat looked relieved. "I bake in my spare time," he admitted. 

"That's wonderful," Nina told him, genuinely. 

"I'm not that great at it, but I know I'm better than Snow Miser. He can't cook to save his life." 

Nina tried to stifle a laugh. "He's good at other things. Besides, you guys don't have to eat much, do you?" 

"No, but baking relaxes me. It helps keep my blood pressure level. I just don't have anyone to taste test anything I make besides me and my minions."

"You can make something for dinner tomorrow." 

Heat narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Absolutely not. I'm not going to have a bunch of people make fun of me, especially in front of Melvin." 

"No one is going to make fun of you," she assured him. "It's great that you have a hobby, especially one you have a chance to share with others."

Heat Miser thought about this for awhile, then he sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll make something, but if my brother even so much as snickers at me for it, I'm throwing him out a window. It's not like we'll be in your plane." 

Nina shook her head, smiling slightly, then, she looked up at the sky after feeling a drop of water fall on her nose. "It's going to rain. Let's go inside."

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." 

Nina gave Heat Miser a quick hug before entering the house. Heat Miser stayed outside for a little while, watching the rain, before coming back in for the night.

The next morning, everyone was awake early. Nina made a pot of coffee while she cooked breakfast. Tingler was the first to come in. He yawned, then watched the coffee drip in the pot, fascinated. When it was done, Nina poured everyone a cup and told the men to help themselves to the food. Heat Miser immediately drank his coffee, not letting it cool. Snow Miser put ice cubes in his mug, then stuck it in the freezer. Tingler waited a bit before drinking his coffee. All four of them munched on breakfast while standing around in the kitchen.

Nina sat on the counter and said, "We've got to go to the grocery store today and get the ingredients for the dinner tonight. If we pull together, we can make a wonderful meal." 

Heat Miser looked her in the eye while sipping his very hot coffee. "No need for a pep talk. It's just a dinner." 

Snow got his coffee out of the freezer. "A very IMPORTANT dinner," he informed his brother. "Nina and I are going to announce our engagement to her family." He held his fiancee's hand while taking a drink of his own coffee. "Ah! It's the perfect temperature, cold as ice." 

"Well, you did put six ice cubes in it and stuck the cup in the freezer. If you ask me, that's a little excessive," Heat grumbled. 

"I didn't ask you, hothead," Snow said.

"More, please," Tingler politely asked Nina, who then refilled his mug. 

Nina got a piece of paper out of the living room and sat back down on the counter. "I've made out a shopping list." She read it off, then asked the group, "Is there anything else you guys can think of that we'll need?" 

"COFFEE!" Tingler suddenly yelled out after finishing a second cup. "WeneedmorecoffeeOhyeslotsmorecoffeeMoreandmorecoffee!Arewegoingtothestorenow?I'llhelpCanIhelp?I'llpickupthecoffee!" 

Snow Miser laughed and told Nina in her ear, "Better start buying decaf, instead." 

Nina wrote it down on the list.

"Oh, great. We're going to stand out in the store if we bring HIM along," Heat groaned. 

"There's nothing to worry about; the effect will wear off, eventually," Nina said. 

Tingler said, "I'vegotanidea!I'llcleanupthehousefortonight!I'llmakeitlooklikenew!Everything willshine!Justyouwaitandsee!" With that, the Sound Imp ran out of the room. 

"Did you catch any of that?" Snow asked. 

"He's going to clean the house," Nina stated. 

"I better stay and make sure he doesn't break anything," Heat said. 

"Okay. Snowy and I will go to the store." 

"Wait. Before you go..."Heat handed Nina a piece of paper. "This is what I'm going to need for tonight." 

Nina smiled. "Alright. We'll pick the stuff up." 

"Making something special?" Snow asked. 

Embarrassed, Heat replied, "Maybe. Just go on." He left the room, and Snow Miser shrugged. 

It was a nice, hot morning. Snow Miser looked uncomfortable. "It's a little humid out, isn't it?" he asked, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. 

"Yeah. It rained last night." 

"Hm. I must've slept through it." 

Nina squeezed his hand. "I really appreciate you going through all this for me." 

"Oh, angel, it's no trouble. I'd do it a million times if I had to. By the way, what's my brother making tonight?" 

"A surprise," was all she answered. 

"I didn't know he could cook." 

"Maybe he was scared to tell you," Nina suggested. 

"Scared?" 

"That you would make fun of him."

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't-" Then, Snow Miser cut himself off. "Oh," he quietly whispered. "I can see why he'd think that."

"I bet if you showed him your support, he'd be more open with you," Nina stated. 

"You're right. I'll start doing that." 

Nina smiled as they entered the store. They both grabbed a basket and began looking around for all the items on the list. 

Nina stopped once, observing one of the shoppers. She approached the man. "Excuse me, Ignatius Thistlewhite?" 

The man, who had short, dark blonde hair and was wearing a red shirt and brown pants, turned toward her. "Yes?" Then, he recognized her. "Nina Alvar!" Ignatius smiled at her and immediately shook her hand. "Nina! Well, sure! It's been a few years, hasn't it?" 

Snow Miser looked at him, surprised. 

"Yeah. So, what have you been up to since high school?" Nina asked.

"I became an elementary school teacher," Ignatius told her. "And yourself?" 

Nina paused. "I became a pilot." 

"I remember you wanted to be one. We did a geography project together. Mr. Lewis said our map was the best!" 

Nina beamed at the memory. Snow Miser smiled, tenderly, putting his arm around her. Nina turned her attention towards her lover. "Oh, Ignatius, this is-" 

"I think he knows who I am," Snow interrupted. 

Ignatius looked at him, strangely. "Wait. Your voice DOES sound familiar." 

"I'll give you three guesses," Snow told him, then hummed 'Mr. White Christmas'. 

Ignatius's eyes widened. He took a quick look around, then whispered, shocked, "Snow Miser???" 

Snow grinned, pleased. "You got it!" 

"What are you doing here?" Iggy kept whispering. 

"No need to be so loud, Iggy," Snow joked. "I'm here with my sweetheart." He rubbed his nose against Nina's cheek. 

Iggy was surprised. "You two are...dating?" 

"Yes. How do you two know each other?" Nina asked, equally surprised. 

"It's a long story. How about we discuss it tomorrow night over dinner?" Snow Miser suggested. 

"Yes, you can come over to our house, and we can catch up," Nina agreed, still trying to figure out how her classmate and her fiancé met.

"Sure! I'd love to." 

Nina gave Iggy the address to the house and told him what time to be there that next night. The three said their pleasant goodbyes, then Iggy went on his way. 

Bewildered, Nina asked, "Snowy, how do you know Ignatius?" 

He kissed the side of her head. "I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, let's focus on getting the stuff for tonight." 

"Okay. We should pick up a few things for tomorrow night, too." 

"That's a great idea. We're already here, anyway." 

The couple did their shopping, getting everything that was needed, then left the store to go back home.


	8. Chapter 8

When Snow Miser and Nina returned home from their shopping trip, they found Heat Miser in the kitchen, getting some bowls, utensils, and pans out and setting them on the counters. 

"Hey, we're back," Nina told him. "Where's Tingler?" 

"Last I saw him, he was sleeping in the living room," Heat answered. "He spent the entire morning cleaning. I think the caffeine finally wore off." 

As Nina went to look for Tingler, Snow Miser began putting the groceries away. "So, you have something big planned for tonight?" 

"I thought you were the one with the big plans." 

"I mean, what are you going to make?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Heat grumbled, pulling out flour and eggs from a bag. 

"I would, actually," Snow replied, trying his best not to sound sarcastic. He didn't want his brother to take anything he said the wrong way. 

"Would you? Why? So you have more ammo to use against me?" Heat became defensive. 

Snow put up his hands. "No, no! Not at all! I'm genuinely interested in what you're going to do." 

Heat Miser took a long, hard look at his brother. Finally, he stated, "If you laugh, I swear I'll throw you out the window, and I might not bother opening it." 

"Cross my heart, I won't laugh," Snow told him, drawing an 'x' with his finger over his own chest. 

Heat turned toward the counter. "I'm going to bake a cake," he mumbled. 

"That's great! I didn't know you could bake," Snow Miser told him, cheerfully. "What kind?" 

His brother's reaction startled Heat. Slowly, he turned sideways, looking at Snow out of the corner of his eye. "Chocolate." 

"I'm sure everyone will love it. It'll be a big hit!" 

Heat faced Snow and narrowed his eyes. "Okay, what's your deal?" 

"What?" 

"I'm waiting for you to turn it into a big joke! You've always made me into one, so go ahead! Get it out of your system!" 

Snow stepped back, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. "Heat...I'm sorry." When Heat Miser became confused, Snow continued, hanging his head in regret, "I'm sorry I've made fun of you in the past. I had no right to make you feel like shit about yourself or your hobbies. I...I want to be more supportive of you from now on." 

Heat thought this over, then nodded, satisfied. "Thank you. I appreciate that." He began setting the rest of the ingredients out. 

"C-can I have a hug?" Snow hesitantly asked. 

Heat stopped. "Nina is rubbing off on you. You were never this huggy before." 

"What can I say? She's magical." Snow shrugged, smiling, sheepishly. 

Sighing, Heat opened his arms and hugged his brother. When he pulled away, he stated, "Now, let me have some space." 

"Can I help?" 

"No," Heat immediately responded. 

"Ah, come on. I won't ruin it." 

"I'm not taking the risk. Besides, I really want to do this, myself. I want to show everyone what I can do." 

"Fair enough. At least let me watch." 

"Fine, as long as you stay out of the way." 

"Deal," Snow Miser said, then leaned on the counter by the sink. "So, Melvin is going to be coming tonight." 

Heat briefly stopped and looked up when he heard Melvin's name. "Yeah." 

"He seems to be a pretty interesting guy. You gonna ask him out?" 

Heat Miser almost cracked open the egg he was holding. Unfortunately, his brother wasn't known for being subtle. "Why would you ask that?!" 

"Oh, come on. It's super obvious you're into him," Snow answered, now sitting on the counter, swinging his legs. 

"Hm. I thought I hid it pretty well." 

"Nope. I saw you making goo-goo eyes at him in the flowershop." 

Heat sighed. "I don't know, okay? I barely know him. It's not like I saw a pretty face and literally picked him up and took him into my house and fell in love with him." 

"Ouch. That's oddly specific. And for your information, I didn't fall in love with Nina until she sang at the Christmas party. You took one look at Melvin and fell head over heels."

"It doesn't matter. I doubt he'll even give me the time of day." 

"Come on; don't be like that. Give yourself a chance. I bet he'll give you one." 

"That's what Nina said. I just hope you guys are right." Heat mixed all the ingredients for the cake in a big bowl. 

"You'll never know if you don't take a shot." 

"Okay, but don't embarrass me. I really want to impress this guy and get him to at least talk to me." 

"I wouldn't dream of it. You deserve someone, more than anyone else I know, in fact." 

Heat put the cake in the oven. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." 

The brothers continued to talk while Heat Miser began to mix the ingredients for the cookies he was planning on baking for Melvin.

Meanwhile, Nina walked around the house, looking for Tingler. As she searched for him, she found that the house was spotless, no doubt due to his burst of energy that morning. He wasn't sleeping on the couch or upstairs, so she went outside. 

In the backyard, Nina discovered Tingler sitting by a tree, looking up at a squirrel. They were both chirping at each other, as if they were carrying on a conversation. Nina stayed next to the side of the house and peered around the back so she wouldn't disturb them. 

Tingler spotted Nina and motioned for her to come close. She carefully approached and sat down next to him. Tingler looked at her and kept chattering. 

Nina smiled. "What are you two saying?" 

"Oh, we were just talking about last night's storm. Then, she saw you, and I told her you are a friend." 

Tingler looked up and waved goodbye to the squirrel, who scurried up the tree, out of sight. 

"It's so cool you can talk to animals," Nina told him. 

"I suppose it is," the Sound Imp stated, humbly. "I don't really think about it much. It is just what I do." 

"It's an amazing skill. You must have worked really hard to learn all those languages."

Tingler's cheeks flushed. "Yes. It did take a long time, but what about you? You have many talents. You can fly an airplane and fix things. It takes great skill to be able to do so many things." 

"I always wanted to be a pilot. My dad used to cut out pictures of airplanes in magazines and helped me make a scrapbook of them. He told me to follow my dreams, and I did." 

"Your father....He...He is no longer alive." The man said this as if he didn't fully process its meaning.

"No. He died when I was a child. We visited his grave yesterday." 

"I am sorry for your loss." Tingler was then silent for awhile, looking up at the sky. When he spoke again, his voice was solemn and slow. "I do not know much about death. In the Forest of Burzee, there is no death, no suffering, and no pain. All who live there are eternal and have no beginning nor end." He suddenly looked at Nina straight in the eyes. "What is death like?" 

Nina had never been asked such a question before. Technically, she had been very, very close to dying twice. Obviously, he knew of at least one of those times. The way he asked his question startled her. She was so taken aback that she had to pause for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"It...depends on the circumstances, I guess," Nina finally answered. "I can't speak for anyone else. My experiences with it may not be like others' who have actually died. It was very...lonely. Lonely and dark." 

Tingler looked at her with a worried frown. "I'm sorry I upset you. It was thoughtless of me to ask such a thing. I was curious." 

"I'm not upset. Death is just something mortals don't like to dwell on." 

Tingler nodded. "You are very brave." 

"Why do you say that?"

"You have been through so much, and will continue to go through more." The usually cheerful Sound Imp was now even more pensive than he had been a few moments before. His voice quivered. "I am afraid for you. What if the Shapeshifter hurts you?" 

"I'm more worried about him hurting other people," Nina said. "It's really hard to deal with the anticipation of meeting him. It's always in the back of my mind, but I try not to let the worry consume me. It's not healthy to hold onto feelings like that so tightly." Seeing how scared and anxious he was, Nina assured him, "It'll be okay. Do you want a hug?" 

Tingler was surprised at this question, but he nodded. "If you will give one, I'd like one." 

Nina gently hugged Tingler. "It'll be okay," she repeated. "Everything will turn out alright in the end." 

Tingler pulled away and hugged her. "I should be the one comforting you. It is you who will have to find the Shapeshifter, though I will do whatever I can to help."

"We'll help each other. That's what friends do," Nina said. "We're both going through a tough time." 

"There you are," they heard Snow Miser say. Nina and Tingler looked up at him as he walked toward them, and they broke the hug. "I've been looking all over the place for you two." He sat down by his fiancee. 

"We were just talking," said Nina. "A lot of stuff is going on." 

"So, it is," Snow stated. "Care to share?" 

"I'm just expressing my worries and deepest thoughts about mortality," Tingler told him. 

"A little heavy, don't you think?" 

"Yes, but I'm concerned about Lady Nina's safety. Not much is known about the Shapeshifter. He could be very dangerous."

Snow put his arm around Nina. "We won't let anything happen to her. Right, sugarplum?" 

Nina smiled. "You guys are so sweet. I'm sure everything will be okay." 

"Do you mind if I join the hug?" Snow asked. "I know I interrupted yours. We could all use one right now." 

"Certainly," Tingler immediately answered. 

The three of them hugged for awhile, then Nina said, "We should go back inside and get started on dinner. We don't have a lot of time." 

"Don't worry about a thing, my snow angel. Tonight is going to go off without a hitch," Snow Miser assured Nina as he helped both Tingler and her up off the ground. 

"I really hope you're right," Nina stated as the three went into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

The house wafted with delicious smells. All the food was prepared and setting in the kitchen, and Nina stood in the living room, waiting to hear the doorbell. She smoothed her brown dress and noticed her hands were shaking. 

She figured she had a right to be nervous; she wanted this dinner to go perfectly. She didn't know how her family would handle the news of the engagement. It was nerve-racking enough when Snow Miser and she had told their family up north. Now, they were going to tell the people she had known most of her life. 

Snow Miser walked into the room in his human form, wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. He took Nina in his arms and kissed her lips. "You look gorgeous," he told her. 

"I'm so nervous." 

Snow held her hands. Seeing they were shaking, he looked concerned. "Honey, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be right there with you. This is OUR announcement, remember?" 

Nina took a deep breath. "I know. I'm just scared how they're going to react." 

He hugged her. "Whatever happens, we'll stick together." 

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Nina took a moment to compose herself, then opened the front door and saw Marilyn and Richard standing outside. Smiling, Nina welcomed them in with a hug. Snow Miser stood at her side and shook their guests' hands. 

"As soon as Mr. Bennett and Melvin get here, we'll do the tour," Nina stated. 

"They don't know who you really are?" Richard asked Snow Miser. "I'm asking because you're in your human form."

"Not yet." 

"We'll tell them in the future, but right now isn't a good time," Nina added. "For now, call him Sam, Heat Miser Harold, and Tingler Timothy."

With this understanding, Nina's mother and stepfather sat on the couch. Soon afterwards, the doorbell rang again. This time, Mr. Bennett and Melvin were there, smiling brightly. Nina and Snow Miser greeted them with the same expressions. 

When the hosts and guests said their hellos to each other, Nina stated, "Well, everyone's here, now. How about we start the tour, then we'll eat?" 

Snow put his arm around her back. "Great idea, honey. I'm starving!" 

The couple proceeded to show their guests all the rooms in the house. Each room had been dusted, repainted, and redecorated. When they were nearly done, Marilyn exclaimed, "This looks like a completely different place!" 

Richard agreed with his wife, adding, "It looks much more homey than it did when you first moved in." 

Mr. Bennett asked, "So, does this mean you two will be living here full-time?" 

Nina and Snow Miser looked at each other before Snow responded, "No. We have a place up north, but we'll definitely be around more often."

The last room they went to was the kitchen. Heat Miser was putting the finishing touches on all the food while Tingler was getting the silverware out. Nina asked, "Is everything ready?" 

"Yep," Heat replied, turning around. He kept his eye on Melvin as Snow Miser and Nina concluded the tour. Nina looked at Heat, then asked Melvin, "Mel, could you help us set the food out?" 

"Sure, Nina," Melvin replied. "I'd be happy to." 

Melvin and Heat brought the food out to the dining room while Tingler set the table. Nina and Snow Miser directed where everyone could sit, then helped with the food. 

Soon, everyone was seated at the rectangular table. Nina and Snow Miser sat by each other at one end. Marilyn and Richard sat on Nina's right, on the right side of the table. Mr. Bennett and Melvin sat on the left side of the table, with Mr. Bennett sitting closest to Snow Miser. Heat Miser and Tingler sat on the other end of the table, and Heat Miser was closest to Melvin.

Everyone helped themselves to the food, passing around dishes. During this time, Nina asked Melvin, "So, Melvin, you said you were leaving next Friday?" 

"Ah, yeah," Melvin replied. 

Nina looked at Heat Miser, indicating that he should join the conversation. 

"Oh! Where are you going?" Heat asked. 

"Japan. I'm going to do a story about a typhoon they just had and try to help clean up and give out food and stuff." 

Heat's normal frown disappeared, and his expression softened. "That's...That's very noble of you." 

"It's not much. It would have been better if it never happened at all," Melvin shrugged and frowned.

Mr. Bennett put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You're doing something by helping, though. It will mean a lot to those people." 

Melvin nodded, still unhappy. Heat looked down at his plate, feeling guilty for making him somber. Melvin noticed Heat's expression and immediately cheered up and said, "But I still like the fact that I get to travel. I get to see all kinds of interesting places and people, just like Nina does." 

Nina smiled. "But you get to write about them and find out more details. I'm just a lost wanderer." 

Snow Miser kissed Nina's cheek. "Not so much anymore, and you're not lost. I found you." 

Nina smiled at her fiancé. She then squeezed Snow Miser's hand under the table. Snow gave a single nod, and they stood up. "Everyone, we're glad you all could make it tonight," Nina said. "The reason we asked you to come here wasn't because we wanted to show you the house." 

"We actually wanted to announce our engagement," Snow Miser said, holding Nina's hand again. "Nina and I are getting married." 

That split second after the announcement was agonizing. Not knowing how anyone would react, Nina's heart raced, but she tried to keep a smile on her face. 

Marilyn, Richard, Mr. Bennett, and Melvin looked surprised, but soon, they all congratulated the couple with joyful expressions. Nina sighed in relief while Snow Miser rubbed her back. "See? It's okay," he whispered in her ear. 

Before Nina and Snow could sit down again, Nina's mother asked, "Do you have a ring?" 

"Yes. Let me go get it." Nina went to the bedroom and got the ring out of her nightstand and returned to the dining room. She wore it on her left ring finger, showing it off, proudly. The silver band and diamonds in the shape of a snowflake gleamed under the ceiling light. 

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Marilyn cried out. 

"And it's very fitting," Richard mentioned, glancing quickly at Snow.

Nina stared at her engagement ring before looking up. "I'm so relieved I don't have to hide this anymore. I was just starting to get used to wearing it before I had to take it off."

"I'm thrilled for you two and wish you all the happiness in the world," Mr. Bennett sincerely told the couple. 

Melvin asked, "When's the wedding?"

"December 23," Nina answered. 

"That's really close to Christmas." 

"It's a special day for us," Snow stated. 

"Where will it be at?" 

"We'll, uh, let you know when we work that out," Nina said. 

"Well, congratulations and good luck." 

"Thank you all," Snow Miser said, and he kissed Nina's lips. "We couldn't be happier."

After they were done eating dinner, Heat Miser brought out his cake. It was chocolate with chocolate icing, and the top and bottom both had a small shell border. Setting it on the table, he cut it and handed the first piece to Melvin. "I made this myself. I hope it turned out well." 

"It sure looks good!" Melvin exclaimed, taking the plate. 

Heat passed around plates of cake. Once everyone received a piece, they ate. 

Heat Miser received nothing but praise for his work. "This is delicious!" Melvin was the first to comment. 

"Yeah, Harold. You really outdid yourself," Nina said. 

Heat gave a soft, pleased smile. "Thank you."

"Hey, I've got a great idea! Why don't you make our wedding cake?" Snow suggested after swallowing a bite.

Heat looked at his brother, shocked. "You're serious?" 

"Absolutely! If you can make a simple cake into a work of art, I can only imagine what you'd do with a wedding cake. What do you think, angel?" 

Nina enthusiastically nodded. "I think it's a great idea if Harold is okay with it." 

"I'd be honored," Heat told them, sincerely. 

After the meal was done, everyone except Nina's mother and stepfather and Mr. Bennett put the food and dishes in the kitchen. One by one, Nina, Snow, and Tingler left the kitchen, leaving Heat and Melvin by themselves. When Heat noticed they were alone, he got out the plate of cookies he had set aside. Back facing Melvin, he hesitated. Then, he turned around. "Melvin? I made you something." 

Melvin turned toward him after putting some dirty dishes in the sink. "You did?" he asked, curious. 

Heat handed him the plate. "I baked you some cookies. I hope you don't mind. " 

"No, not at all," Melvin accepted the gift, surprised. "Thank you. What's the occasion, though?" 

Heat wrung his hands. "Well, I just hoped...I thought you might like them." 

"Do you mind if I have one now?" 

"Go ahead." 

Melvin ate one of the cookies, and his eyes widened and twinkled. "These are better than the cake! You made these just for me?" 

Heat nodded. "You really like them?" 

"Like them? I love them! These are the best cookies I've ever had!" 

Heat sighed in relief and smiled a little. "I'm so glad. I was worried they wouldn't turn out right." 

"They're perfect. How about we go outside and eat a few together?" Melvin suggested. "I need some fresh air." 

"Sure," Heat agreed, and the two went outside and sat on the front steps. Melvin set the plate down in between them. 

"Boy, this is a pretty swell night. My friend is getting married, AND I got a great gift. Also, this weather is perfect," Melvin said, picking up a cookie.

"Almost. It could be a lot hotter." 

"You like hot weather?" 

Heat nodded. "Over 100° is what I'd consider ideal." 

"Wow! You'd like the summers here, then. It's gotten up that high before. Where are you from, anyway?" 

"Up north," Heat replied, nervously, not wanting to reveal too many details about himself.

"Oh, no wonder you like it so hot. You must be miserable being in a cold area. It does get colder the further north you go." 

"Yeah. So, tell me about you," Heat said, trying to take the focus off himself. 

"Oh, there's not much to tell; I'm not really an interesting guy." 

"I beg to differ. I'd like to hear anything you have to say." 

"Well, okay. You know I'm a journalist. I sometimes travel out of the country to cover big events, but usually, I stay in this area. In my spare time, I write stories and help Dad out with the store."

"You must be pretty busy all the time," said Heat. 

"There's no point in me having a lot of downtime; I like to keep myself occupied." 

Heat nodded. "You say you write in your spare time?" 

"Yep, only different kinds of stories than what I write at my job. I write fiction for fun." 

"I'd like to read some of the things you've written, if you'd be okay with showing me," Heat told him. 

"I don't have anything on me right now, but Dad has some of my news articles hanging up in the shop. If you want to, you can stop by in the morning, and I can bring one of my short stories for you to read." 

Heat Miser smiled, pleased. "I'd really like that." 

Melvin reached for a cookie at the same time Heat did, and their hands touched. They both pulled away, chuckling nervously. "Go ahead," Melvin said. 

"No, you," insisted Heat. "They're yours." 

Melvin beamed at him, then picked up a cookie and ate it. "We really should go back inside, or they'll wonder where we ran off to," Melvin stated after he finished the cookie. 

Heat nodded, agreeing. "I don't want my brother coming out here and bugging us. See you tomorrow?" he asked, hopeful. 

"You got it," Melvin replied, going back inside while Heat Miser held the door open for him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Heat Miser walked over to the flowershop. He had gotten up early to make sure his human appearance was the way he wanted it. He had taken care to make sure his clothes weren't wrinkled and his hair was neatly combed.

When he arrived, he entered the shop and saw Mr. Bennett adding lime to some soil. Mr. Bennett greeted Heat with a smile. "Good morning, Harold." 

"Good morning, sir. Is your son here?"

"Melvin is in the storeroom. I'll go get him." Mr. Bennett left the room. 

Heat looked around and saw a framed newspaper article hanging on the wall. It was written by Melvin, and it was about a Christmas event that had happened the year before. 

As Heat was reading, Melvin entered the shop from the storeroom. "Harold! It's great to see you again!" 

Heat handed Melvin a small loaf pan. "I made banana bread. You and your father can share it." 

Melvin smiled. "I love banana bread! We don't get to have a lot of baked goods. Mother was the one who always baked." He looked up at the article. "I see you've been reading one of my articles. I'll go get that story I was telling you about." He set the pan down next to a briefcase on a table. Opening the briefcase, he got out a folder and handed it to Heat, then picked up the pan again. "We could sit outside while you read it." 

"Okay. Lead the way," Heat stated. 

Melvin opened the door for Heat, then told his father while standing in the doorway, "I'll be back in a little while, Dad." 

"Alright, Melvin. Have fun," Mr. Bennett told him, waving.

Melvin and Heat Miser sat down on some steps at the back of the building. Heat opened the folder while Melvin tore off a piece of banana bread with his hand. "I can't wait to try this! I haven't had banana bread in ages!" 

Heat smiled a little. "I hope you like it. I don't usually have a lot of people to bake for." 

"That's a shame. You should open up a bakery; your cooking is fantastic!" 

"Thank you," Heat stated, his cheeks turning pink. "I don't think I could run a business, though." He pulled the first page of the story out of the folder. "I'm looking forward to reading this story. I haven't read a good book in awhile." 

"Aw, but reading is so much fun, and so important. A world without books..." Melvin shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it!" 

Heat nodded, and they were both quiet while he read, save for when Melvin make several compliments about the banana bread.

The story was about a peasant who was given a daunting task by a wizard to save the world. Heat was quickly absorbed in it and read straight through to the end. When he finished, he put the papers back the way they originally were. "What do you think?" Melvin asked, hopeful. 

"I couldn't put it down. I was hooked from the first sentence," replied Heat. 

Melvin beamed, relieved. "Oh, good. Sometimes I worry that my stories aren't that great. It's nice to hear someone else's opinion, someone who doesn't really know me." 

"I...I would like to change that," Heat said, hesitantly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'd like to get to know you better, if you'd be alright with that. I want to be friends." 

"Friends? Why, sure, Harold! I'd like that a lot!" Melvin held out his hand and heartily shook Heat's.

Melvin's grip and reaction startled Heat a bit. "I don't have a lot of friends," Heat confessed. "This whole friendship thing is kinda new to me." 

"I know what you mean. I don't have a lot of friends, either, except for Nina. I never was very popular in school." 

"I was never popular either, not even in my own family," Heat said, leaning back to get more comfortable. 

"Why? You seem like a good guy." 

"My mother favored my brother a lot. He was always more outgoing and sociable. I was pretty withdrawn as a kid." 

"You deserved just as much attention as he did. I was an only child, so I guess I'm lucky I didn't have to deal with sibling rivalry or anything." 

"You are lucky. Family can be nothing but a pain in the neck." 

Melvin suddenly looked away, frowning. Heat noticed and immediately apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you." 

"You didn't offend me. It's just...My mother died a few years ago." 

Heat said, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." 

"It's alright. Talking about family stuff is still a little difficult for me."

"We can talk about something else." 

Melvin took a sharp breath. "No. It's okay. I need to talk about it, and I feel you're a safe person to do that with." 

"I am?" Heat asked, startled. 

Melvin nodded. "You've been nothing but kind and warm to me, and I trust you with my feelings." 

"Melvin...That means a lot to me," said Heat, touched. "You can talk about whatever you need to." 

"I don't want to overwhelm you, especially since we've pretty much just met." 

"No, no. Don't worry about that. I want you to tell me anything that's on your mind." 

Melvin looked at the ground, his lips pursed. When he finally spoke, he said, "I'll try. It's really hard, but I'll try." After another pause, he said, "I miss my mom. She died way too young." 

"What happened to her?" 

"She got sick, and the doctors couldn't do anything for her. Every day of my life, I wish she was here again." He wiped his eyes. 

Heat's face fell. He ached to comfort Melvin, but he didn't know how. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just let him continue. 

"Then, after she died, I fought with my dad. I was just so angry about everything. And I felt so guilty for fighting with him. I apologized a long time ago, and he forgave me, but I still can't help feeling bad about it. Nothing has been the same since Mother has been gone." 

Heat spoke, attempting to say something reassuring. "Melvin, I...I don't know what to say. I wish I could help you and make things better." 

"There's nothing anyone can do, really," Melvin sighed. 

"Well, I'm here for you," Heat told him. "And you still have your father and Nina and her family, so at least you're not alone." 

"You're right. I know you're right." Melvin began to compose himself. "What about your family?" 

"What about them?" 

"Tell me about them." 

"Oh, they're just a regular family, I suppose," Heat told him, awkwardly.

"I know your brother. What about your parents? What are they like? You said your mother paid more attention to your brother than to you. She doesn't sound very nice, to be honest."

"Oh, she's not a bad person," Heat stated. "She took care of me and made sure my needs were met. I guess she just didn't think we had much in common. Maybe I'm too different from her." Heat looked down at the ground. 

Melvin gently put his hand on Heat's shoulder. "Do you have the chance to talk to her about it? Is she still around?" 

Heat looked up at him. "Yeah, she's still around, but I don't want to start any trouble." 

"What about your father? Won't he back you up?" 

Heat rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really see my father much. He's been kinda on again, off again throughout my life." 

"I'm so sorry. You deserve better." 

Heat said, "You sound like Nina. She would tell me the same thing for some reason." 

"Because you're a great guy. She sees that, just like I do." Melvin looked at the loaf pan and saw that half of the banana bread was gone. "Oh! I better put this back inside before I eat the rest of it! Dad should have the privilege of trying it, too." He stood up. 

Heat stood up, as well. "I should be going. You're probably really busy, and I don't want to keep you from doing what you need to do." 

"Wait! Don't go!" Melvin cried out, and Heat shook, a little startled. Melvin calmed down. "I mean, I'm not busy. I was hoping we could hang out a little longer and take a walk around town." 

"Okay." 

"I'll just pop inside and be right back out. Will you wait for me out front?" 

"Of course," Heat replied. 

Melvin went in the shop while Heat waited by the front door. Soon, Melvin came outside. "I'm ready." 

"I'll follow you since you live here and know the area." 

They began to walk down the sidewalks and streets of Southtown. The sun was up high in the sky, and the weather was beginning to get a little warmer with each passing day. Heat turned his head and looked at Melvin. The sunlight accentuated his blonde hair, and he noticed that the human already had gray strands among the gold. Heat wondered how someone so young could already be starting to look old, but he also thought the look was quite charming. 

Melvin glanced at Heat and noticed him staring. "Is something wrong?" 

Heat Miser was also able to plainly see Melvin's eyes in the light. They were a clear, crisp green, like dewy grass on a spring morning. "What?" he asked when he finally processed that he was being spoken to. "Oh! Nothing's wrong! I just..." Heat became nervous. "I just noticed...how nice your hair looks." 

"My hair?" 

"Yeah. It's like the sun, and the sun is one of my favorite things." 

Melvin blushed and almost walked into a mailbox. Heat gently pulled him away and said, "Whoa! Be careful." 

"Sorry. It's just nobody has ever told me anything like that before," Melvin said, brushing himself off. 

"It's the truth. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I don't really think my hair is special, well, except for the fact that I got it from my mom. The bad thing is, it'll all be gray in around a decade's time, I imagine." He touched a few strands of hair on the right side of his head and sighed. 

"Even if it does, you'll still look great," Heat assured him. 

"Thank you," Melvin told him, gratefully. "By the way, there's going to be an festival here this weekend to celebrate the beginning of spring. Would you like to go with me?" 

"A festival?" 

"Yeah!" Melvin told him, enthusiastically. "Every year, Southtown has a fair when spring begins. The weather isn't too hot or too cold, so it's the perfect time for an event. People sell food and crafts, and there's music. You should come." 

"I don't know. I'm not very good with crowds," Heat stated, uneasy. 

"You could set up a stand and sell some of your baked goods. People would love them!" 

"You really think they would?" 

"Of course, and I could even help you. I'll be taking pictures and writing about the event, but I could help you with the baking and setting up the stand. What do you say?" 

Heat quickly went back and forth in his mind about the decision. At last, he nodded. "Okay. I'll do it as long as you help me with it." 

"Absolutely! And I'll help you sell your stuff, too. It'll be great!" 

"I hope so," said Heat. 

"Well, it's about lunchtime. I really should be getting back. I had a great time with you. Do you think we could go to the store tomorrow and get the supplies?" Melvin asked. 

"Yeah, then we can go to Nina and Sam's and start baking," Heat nodded. "I'll just have to make sure no one gets in our way." 

Melvin smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. See you then!" 

The two men said their goodbyes, then went their separate ways. Heat walked slowly, taking his time to get back to the house. Millions and millions of thoughts and feelings ran through his head, but there was one emotion that stood out the most: 

Hope.


	11. Chapter 11

That same afternoon, Snow Miser and Nina finished making a light lunch and waited for Ignatius Thistlewhite to come over. They didn't have to wait long before the doorbell rang. Nina answered the door and greeted Ignatius with a friendly handshake. "I'm glad you could make it, Ignatius." 

"You can call me Iggy, just like in school." He told her as they walked inside.

Snow Miser was sitting on the couch in his real form. "Hey, Iggy. Long time, no see." 

Iggy stopped in his tracks. "Gosh...I still can't believe you're here." He looked at Nina. "Sorry. I'm just shocked you're dating Snow Miser." 

"Well, not just dating," Nina told him, and showed him her engagement ring. 

Iggy's eyes widened. "You two are getting hitched?"

"We sure are!" Snow answered, proudly.

"Congratulations!" Iggy exclaimed, both in happiness and surprise. 

"Thank you. Have a seat," Nina invited their guest. Once they were all seated, she asked, "So, how do you two know each other?" 

"It was 10 years ago. A couple of Santa's elves came to Southtown and asked me and a bunch of other kids if we believed in Santa Claus. He was pretty upset because he thought no one cared about him, so he wasn't going to deliver presents that year." 

"10 years ago. That's when we had that snowfall here," mentioned Nina. 

Iggy nodded. "After that, I met Santa Claus, himself, but I didn't realize it was him at first. One of his reindeer had gotten taken to the dog pound, and the mayor told the elves that if they could make it snow, he'd make sure the reindeer was released. The elves asked Mrs. Claus for help, and she wanted to talk to somebody who could make it snow."

"And that's where I came in," Snow said, proudly. "Because of me, Southtown had a white Christmas!"

Iggy pokerfaced. "Uh...Yeah." 

"What?" 

"You and your brother wouldn't stop fighting, and you made Mrs. Claus so mad that she went to your mother just so you two would cooperate." 

"Oh....Right. A minor detail," Snow said, embarrassed. "Well, it all turned out okay in the end, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess so, since Santa ended up delivering presents, after all." 

"So, that's the story about how I saved Christmas," Snow boasted, playfully. 

Nina shook her head, smirking. "Okay, dear. Whatever you say."

"How did you two meet?" Iggy asked. 

"It's a long story. Why don't we tell you while we have lunch?" Nina said. 

With that, the three went in the dining room. As they ate, Snow Miser and Nina told Iggy how they met and fell in love. Iggy listened, intently. When they were done, he said, "Golly! That is a roller coaster of a story! You two have been through a lot." 

Snow, who was sitting by his fiancee, reached his hand over to hers and kissed it. "Yep, but it was all worth it. I wouldn't trade Nina for anything."

Nina smiled at him.

"How is Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus? Do you guys ever see them?" asked Iggy.

"Yeah, quite often," Nina answered. "They're doing okay." 

"I wonder if they remember me." 

"I'm sure they do. We can tell them you send your well-wishes when we get back to the North Pole," Nina offered. 

"That would be great. I'd really appreciate it."

"Say, would you like to come to our wedding?" Snow Miser asked him. 

"Me? Sure. When is it going to be?" 

"December 23 at the North Pole," Nina answered. "We could arrange for you to get you back home by Christmas Eve." 

"Okay. I can do that. I'll be on Christmas break then."

"Speaking of, how is your job?" Nina asked. 

"I like it. I enjoy teaching and being around kids." The young man looked concerned for someone who was speaking highly of his job. 

"What's wrong?" Nina asked. 

"Well, lately, a lot of kids have been down in the dumps. It's really worrying. I've tried figuring out what's been going on with each of them, but I can't get a straight answer. One day, everything was fine, and the next, it's like a wave of sadness just hit them all." 

Nina became quiet. She thought of what the Great Ak had said, that the Shapeshifter spread unhappiness to children. There was a great possibility that he had reached the children of Southtown. 

She took a deep breath and assured Iggy, "Whatever is going on, things will turn out okay." 

"I hope you're right. It's hard seeing children so sad. Kids are supposed to be carefree and happy and have a good childhood." 

Nina nodded. "That, they are." 

Iggy suddenly got an idea. "I know what might help! The Spring Fair is coming up this weekend! You remember those, don't you, Nina?" 

"Yep. I sure do." 

"Spring Fair?" Snow asked.

"Every year, Southtown has a fair to welcome the beginning of Spring," Iggy explained. "People in town come together and sell food and play music, and some even set up games. I could take my class to the fair. That should cheer them up!" 

"Music, you say?" Snow asked, interested. "Hey, Nina, you and I could go and play a few songs. What do you think?" 

"I think it sounds like a great idea, Snowy," she replied. 

"Uh..." Iggy looked unsure. "No offense, Snow Miser, but some of the kids might be a little...scared if they see you." 

Snow gave him a warm smile. "We can't have that. Not to worry. I've got the answer. I'll just change into my human form when we go."

Iggy looked relieved. "Great. The more things going on at the fair, the better. It'll be a great distraction for the children."

"We'll do what we can," Nina said. "Besides, it'll be a lot of fun!"

Later, after awhile of visiting and catching up, Iggy said he had to go home. Before he left, he took one last look at them as he walked out of the house.

Ignatius Thistlewhite, who 10 short years ago was only a boy, recalled how odd it was to meet Snow Miser, Heat Miser, Mother Nature, Santa, and Mrs. Claus. He remembered seeing Snow Miser dance, towering over him, and how he argued with his brother and eventually was forced to compromise with him so it would snow in Southtown for one day. 

As Iggy said goodbye, he watched Snow Miser put his arm around Nina as they waved to him. It was difficult to process that this same demigod, who was somewhat frightening the first time he saw him, was engaged to one of his old classmates and even outwardly showed her affection. Life truly was full of surprises.


	12. Chapter 12

It was bright and sunny on the first day of the fair. Small crowds started to gather in the town square, where vendors were still setting up their stands. It was only 8:00 in the morning, so it would take a little while for more people to arrive.

Heat Miser nervously set up a table at the side of a street with Melvin's help, and they set out the cookies, pies, and cupcakes they had baked. Heat looked around, wringing his hands. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

Melvin saw that Heat was anxious and assured him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "You'll do great. Once people taste your food, there's no way you won't sell out before the day is through. You'll need several arms just so you can keep up with the demand!"

Heat smiled at him. "Thank you. I hope you're right." 

"Well," Melvin said, holding up his camera, "I better start taking pictures before all the merchandise disappears. Hey, can I take your picture, first?" 

"I don't know. I'm kinda camera-shy." 

"Just one? It'll only be in the local newspaper." 

Heat sighed. "Oh, alright." 

Melvin held the camera up. "Smile!" 

Heat smiled the best he could, and the journalist took the picture. "Thank you, Harold! This means a lot!" 

Nina and Snow Miser stopped by the stand. Snow was holding a guitar. "Oh, Nina, take a picture of me and Harold," Melvin said, and handed her the camera. "Just be really careful with it." 

Nina said, cheerfully, "Of course." She focused the camera while Melvin stood beside Heat Miser. 

After their picture was taken and Melvin took his camera back, Melvin told Heat, "I'll come by at times and see how you're doing. I'll see you guys later. Good luck!" With that, he walked away to take photographs of other people. 

Snow asked his brother, "You going to be okay by yourself?" 

Heat crossed his arms. "I'll be fine. It's not like I can't handle a few humans." 

"You say that like you're going to fight them instead of sell cookies to them." 

Heat scoffed, and Nina told Heat, "It'll be okay. People just want to enjoy themselves and have fun today, and you should, too. We'll be around if you need us."

"Thanks, but I can handle it," Heat said. When the couple walked away, he took a deep breath, hoping he was right. 

Tingler was standing nearby with two big boxes and was already handing out colorful bracelets he had made with Snow Miser and Nina's help. "Hello!" He waved to them. 

"Hey!" Nina hugged him. "I see you've already given some of your bracelets away." 

The Sound Imp nodded. "I hope we made enough." 

"You sure you don't want to sell them?" Snow asked. 

Tingler shrugged. "What would I do with money? Besides, if something I make brings joy to even one person, then it was worth the time I spent making them." 

Snow Miser nodded. "You have a point."

"Before you go, I made you both one." Tingler reached in his pocket and pulled out two bracelets, both with blue, white, and brown beads. 

Nina immediately put hers on her wrist. "They're beautiful! What a lovely gift!" 

Snow Miser put his on, as well. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that." 

"You are my friends," Tingler stated, "and I wanted to do something nice for you two." 

"They're very special. Thank you," Nina said, then gave him another hug. 

At that moment, Iggy arrived with a line of children behind him. "Nina! Sn-Sam!" 

Nina and Snow Miser greeted Iggy. "Glad you could make it!" Snow exclaimed. 

"This is my class," Iggy said, proudly, and introduced each child. 

Tingler asked the children, "Good morning. Would any of you like a bracelet?"

A loud, "YES!" came from all the students. They eagerly crowded around the Sound Imp until Iggy said, "One at a time, kids." 

As Tingler handed out the bracelets to each child, Snow said, "Nina and I are going to be performing songs most of the day. You all should stop by sometime, and we'll do requests." 

"That sounds great," Iggy said. "We'll definitely do that." 

"Oh, but before you do," Snow told him, "my brother is selling pastries and cookies and stuff. Would you mind buying some of them?" 

When the children heard the word 'cookies', they immediately begged their teacher to get them some. Iggy said, "Okay, but everyone just gets one." He waved to Snow and Nina. "See you guys soon." 

Snow Miser and Nina walked to the center of the square. Nina got the guitar ready. Snow asked her, "Are you nervous?" 

Nina replied, "A little. I'm not used to performing in front of people." 

He kissed the side of her head. "You'll do great. Our act will be a hit!" 

She smiled at him and tuned the guitar. "I sure hope so. How are you holding up?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I know springtime makes you sad, so I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay." 

Snow Miser looked around. "I am a little bit sad, but not much. I mean, I guess I can't have all the fun. All these people seem happy that the new season is here, so I might as well enjoy myself, too."

Soon, the streets got more crowded. Iggy and his students approached the couple once again, and each child was happily nibbling on a cookie. Iggy himself was eating one. "These are great!" He exclaimed. 

"Be sure to let, uh, Harold know," Nina said. 

"Oh, I already did! I didn't think he was the kind of person who'd be into baking." 

"People are full of surprises," Nina told him, smiling.

Snow Miser asked the kids, "Who would like to be the first one to make a request? My lady and I play and sing just about anything."

The children told the couple their favorite songs, mostly tunes written for people in their age group. Snow Miser and Nina played and sang all the songs they could fit in before Iggy told the class, "Everyone, we have to go to some other places now. Please clap for Sam and Nina and tell them thank you."

All the children said thank you, and each of them looked happy and cheerful. Iggy looked at them, sighed in relief, then turned toward Snow and Nina. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. More than you two will ever know." 

"Anytime," Snow said with a gentle smile. "I hope we'll see you again before we go back home. If not, stop by if you're ever up north." 

Iggy just flashed a big grin at them, then took his class somewhere else so they could enjoy more of the fair.

The fair went on, pleasantly. Morning turned into afternoon, and Melvin finished taking pictures and writing notes, telling people along the way about Heat Miser's baked goods. He then helped Heat Miser with the stand while Tingler gave away bracelets, and Nina and Snow Miser sang and played music. Then, afternoon turned into evening, and the event began winding down. 

Snow asked Nina, "How about one last song? Here, let me play it." 

When Nina gave him the guitar, he tuned it, then sang, focusing his attention on his fiancee.

"If I could only get back to yesterday,  
Today would be a perfect day  
If I could only get back to yesterday,  
Oh, the different things I'd do and say  
I'd be a different man  
If I had a second chance  
Wouldn't you?  
Wouldn't you?  
I'd make a special plan  
If I had a second chance  
Wouldn't you?   
Wouldn't you?  
If I could only get back to yesterday,  
Today would be a perfect day  
If I could only get back to yesterday,  
Oh, the different things I'd do and say  
I'd be so good to you  
If I had a second chance  
Yes, I would   
Yes, I would  
I'd be so keen to you  
If I had a second chance  
Yes, I would  
Yes, I would  
If I could only get back to yesterday,  
Today would be a perfect day  
If I could only get back to yesterday,  
Oh, the different things I'd do and say  
Oh, yesterday...  
Oh, yesterday..."


	13. Chapter 13

Nighttime would soon fall, and everyone hurried to pack away the rest of their wares and clean up the town square. Heat Miser and Melvin folded the table they had used, looking extremely pleased. 

"I can't believe we sold every last thing!" Heat exclaimed, shocked. 

"I told you you'd sell out!" said Melvin. 

"Well, I had a lot of help. Word travels fast, I suppose." Heat then looked at Melvin. "Hey....thanks a lot for doing all this for me." 

"Shucks, it was no problem, Harold. That's what friends do. I'll help you carry this table back home." 

"Wait," Heat told him, hesitating. "Let's worry about that later. Can I talk to you somewhere private?" 

"Uh, sure. We could go over by the grocery store. Hardly anyone is around." 

"No, I mean somewhere where we're sure we'll be alone." 

Melvin thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I know the perfect spot! It's a bit of a walk, though." 

"I don't mind." 

"Follow me, then." 

The two men set the table down out of the way, then Melvin led Heat Miser to a grassy spot a little out of town in the opposite direction of the cemetery. Melvin stopped near a tree. "Nobody ever comes out here. Nina and I used to play here when we were kids. She taught me how to climb trees on this very one. I was almost too scared to do it!" He chuckled at the memory. 

Heat chuckled a little, as well, but mostly out of nervousness. He said, "Melvin, these past few days have been the best ones I've had in my whole life, and I have you to thank." 

"Well, I-" 

"Wait. Let me finish. Please." Heat looked away for a moment, then took a deep breath. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're so kind and cheerful and understanding. You're a great friend, and...I'd like you to be more." 

"More?" Melvin's eyes lit up with intrigue. 

"Yeah. I really, really like you, and I was hoping...maybe...we could try going steady." Heat's voice cracked and faded when he spoke the last part. 

Melvin's face softened, and he smiled with pure elation. "Harold, I'd love to! It might be long-distance, but we can work it out." 

"There's something else I need to tell you before we talk about anything else." Heat became anxious. 

Melvin picked up on this and asked him, softly, "What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me." 

"I'm not...exactly...human. At least, not fully." 

Confused, the blond-haired man asked, "What?" 

Heat stepped back. "It would make more sense if I showed you." He gave himself space, took a deep breath, and slowly changed into his original form. "My real name is Heat Miser," he explained. "I'm half-human and half...well..." He held up his hand and created a fireball. "I control warm weather in the Southern Hemisphere, and I have fire powers."

Melvin watched Heat Miser, first in surprise, then horror. His face went pale, and he stepped back, shakily. "Y-you're a god?" 

"I wouldn't say a god. I don't know what I would call myself. But I'm not human, and I figured if you and I are going to be dating, you deserve to know the truth." Heat then noticed Melvin's expression and quickly stated, "Melvin, this doesn't change anything. I'm still the same guy you met and became friends with." 

"Har-Heat Miser, this changes everything. You don't even realize-" Melvin cut himself off. "I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore." 

"But I'm still me!" 

"I am really sorry. Please, just stay away." 

"Melvin!" 

"Goodbye, Heat Miser. Harold. Whoever you are." With that, he walked away toward his house. 

Heat Miser called after him but eventually gave up. He could have run after him, but it wouldn't have done any good. He just stayed there, giving himself some time to process what happened before going back to Snow Miser and Nina's house. 

When he entered the house, he just told everyone he was going to bed. Noticing his sadness, Snow and Nina tried to ask what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to anyone until morning. 

Heat Miser sat on the front porch in his human form soon after the sun came up, and Nina sat by him with two cups of coffee. She held out a red mug that had a lot of steam coming from it. "I made yours just the way you like it." 

"I don't want it." 

"Did something happen last night?" 

Heat paused before answering her. "I was right. All humans are alike." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I revealed my true self to Melvin, and he rejected me. He never wants to see me again." 

Nina looked concerned. "He rejected you just because you're supernatural?" 

"Of course, he did!" Heat narrowed his eyebrows. "Why else would he have done it?! I'm an idiot! I should have expected this! He's just like every other human: cruel, selfish, and small-minded!" 

Nina shook her head, thinking. She mumbled, "This can't be right. This doesn't sound like him at all." 

"Would you stop defending them? Humans are horrible creatures, and this just proves my point!" 

"Heat, I know Melvin. He doesn't judge a book by its cover," Nina insisted, standing up. "I'll go talk to him." 

"Don't you dare! It'll just make things worse! He'll hate me even more!" Heat burst into tears. This was the first time Nina had ever seen him cry. 

Nina sat down and hugged him. "He doesn't hate you. There's no way he hates you. At least let me find out what's going on." 

"Do whatever you want; I don't care," he sniffled. 

Nina got up again and walked into the house. She told Snow Miser what was going on, then went outside to go to Mr. Bennett and Melvin's house while Snow Miser sat outside to comfort his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Nina arrived at Mr. Bennett's house and knocked on the door. Mr. Bennett answered with a worried expression on his face. Before she could say anything, the man asked, "Nina! Have you seen Melvin? He's gone!" 

"He never came home after the fair?" 

"He did, but he looked extremely upset. This morning, when I went to call him for breakfast, he wasn't in his room! I'm terribly worried about him!" Then, he tried to compose himself. "Where are my manners? Please, come in." 

Nina walked into the house. Looking around, she noticed that the house hadn't changed much since her childhood. A portrait of Mr. Bennett, Melvin as a very young boy, and the late Mrs. Bennett was on a wall in the living room. This was the room that Mr. Bennett led Nina to and where they sat down. 

"I don't understand! He's never done this before!" the middle-aged man exclaimed, anxiously. 

"I don't know where he is, but I know what happened to him yesterday that probably has a lot to do with it," Nina told him. 

"What? Any information will help." 

Nina debated telling him the whole truth since he was already anxious and worried about his son, but he would have to know sometime. After all, he was practically family, and he'd see Snow Miser in his true form at the wedding. She inhaled, slowly. "Before I tell you, I need to tell you some other things, first. Please don't get up or say anything until I'm done." 

And so, Nina told Mr. Bennett about Snow Miser, Heat Miser, and her own immortality. She also explained what Heat Miser had said to her only a short time ago. 

When she was done, Mr. Bennett was quiet for a bit, taking all this in. It didn't take him long, and he spoke. "You know I will always care about you no matter what you are," he said. "Your father would have done the same thing, and he would have accepted your fiance, too, since he's so good to you." Then, he looked perplexed. "I thought Flora and I raised Melvin not to judge people so hastily. It's not like him to act like this. Maybe he just needs some time to process it." 

Nina asked, "Do you mind if I go to Melvin's room? Maybe there's a clue as to where he could have gone." 

"Go ahead, if you think it will help." 

Nina went upstairs and entered Melvin's bedroom. It was tidy, and the bed was well-made. A desk was in the corner with a typewriter on it, and a stack of papers was set neatly near it. She looked through the papers and saw that they were just articles he was working on for the newspaper. 

The only thing that was out-of-place in that immaculately clean room was a photograph that was laying halfway on the nightstand. Nina picked it up and looked at it. It was the picture she had taken of Heat Miser and Melvin. 

Suddenly, a rush of emotions that weren't her own hit her like a tumultuous ocean wave. In her mind, she saw the moment again, only through a different perspective. She felt warmth and joy and pride and hope, rolled into one wonderful and fearful ball. 

Was this how Melvin felt when he was at the fair? If it was, then why would he just discard all of these feelings like they were nothing? Why would he dismiss Heat Miser so easily? 

Nina sat on the bed, holding the picture. The whole situation didn't make any sense. 

At that moment, Nina looked out the window. Dark clouds rolled in, even though it was sunny just moments before. The young woman suddenly became very uneasy. Getting up, she put the picture in her pocket. Looking for Melvin would have to wait; she sensed something bad was happening. 

Nina left the house and walked out of town. The farther away she got, the more dread she felt. She followed where her intuition led, and the sky got darker and darker. 

She stopped a couple of miles away from Southtown. There, out in the middle of a field, stood a paper white figure who was slightly translucent. Nina's heart stopped. She knew who or what this being was, but she had hoped she wouldn't confront him anywhere near her hometown. 

Nina had no time to go home and ask for help; she was alone. No matter what, she had to try to talk to him. 

The woman approached the figure. "Shapeshifter." She kept her distance. 

The being turned around. Seeing her, a look of surprise passed his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. When he spoke, his lipless mouth moved. He had no other features. "You know of me." 

His voice was deep and slow.

"Yes. I've been told about you," Nina said, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't know what to expect, but she had to stay level-headed. 

"And what have you been told?" 

"That you spread misery to children, causing them to lose hope." 

"I suppose you can see it that way." 

"What other way is there to see it?" 

"I bring them truth," the Shapeshifter replied. "While the people around them fill their heads with nonsense, I prepare them for what the world is REALLY like." 

"But you're destroying them from the inside-out." 

"I am helping them. Children deserve to be prepared for the cruelty of life. Don't you know anything about that? Wouldn't you have liked to have been prepared when you lost your father?" 

"My father..." 

"Yes. You had a loving father, and life RIPPED him away from you! You knew nothing of death or pain until he was gone." 

"How do you know about my father?" 

"I know much, Nina Alvar, and I have been sharing my knowledge with those who need it most." 

Nina shook her head. "You're hurting them. Making children depressed doesn't prepare them for anything; it just robs them of their childhood. They need to be happy and carefree; they'll know of the troubles of life eventually." 

"You're wrong!" The Shapeshifter became agitated. "I'm saving them! I provide a life raft in a sea of sorrow! They need my guidance so they don't suffer as I did!" 

Nina suddenly realized that the Shapeshifter, while extremely misguided, thought that was he was doing was right, even noble. There was a chance she could reason with him.

"Not all of them will suffer," she told him. "And if they do, they'll have someone to help them through it. I had people help me through the years with my dad dying. I had my mom, my stepdad, my fiancee, and many friends who have become my family. If you'll let me, I'll be your friend. Whatever happened to you, you don't have to deal with it alone." 

Nina cautiously took a step toward the Shapeshifter. He stepped back, his agitation turning into fear. His body wavered, and his paper-white form changed into that of a human's, then back again. Nina stepped back, gasping in horror. 

"Melvin!"


	15. Chapter 15

Nina couldn't believe her eyes. She wished this was all a bad dream, but she couldn't deny what she had seen. Struggling to speak, she asked, "Melvin...you're the Shapeshifter?" 

"I am. I am not Melvin. What you see before you is what I really am." 

Nina choked, holding back tears, "No, Melvin. You're not...this." 

Suddenly, Snow Miser and Tingler ran into the field, stopping a few feet behind Nina. Snow Miser was in his real form. Seeing that Nina wasn't hurt, Snow sighed in relief while Tingler was anxious. "We have to help her!" the Sound Imp cried out. 

Snow Miser carefully watched the scene. "She'll be okay. She's got this. We'll step in if we need to." 

"I'm frightened. Can I hold your hand, just until something happens or until this is over?" 

"Sure thing." Snow held Tingler's hand to comfort him. 

Meanwhile, Melvin (as the Shapeshifter) told Nina, "I am nothingness itself. And yet, I am filled with all the anguish of the world. I have been given a gift: clarity, and I must use this gift to help others. Those who will listen need to know that love and charity and hope are all an illusion. It is better to find that out sooner rather than later." 

"You think love is an illusion? What about the love your father has for you? And what about your mom? I know she loved you!" 

"She's gone!" the Shapeshifter shouted. "She's gone, and nothing will ever bring her back! The only way to deal with the pain is to warn others! That's why I must do this!" 

Nina put her hand in her pocket and felt the photograph. "What about Heat Miser?" she asked him. 

Upon hearing Heat Miser's name, the Shapeshifter transformed into Melvin much longer than the first time. It was during these moments that Heat Miser arrived, and he saw the transformation. Without thinking, Heat ran up to them and yelled, shocked, "Melvin!" 

Melvin turned back into the Shapeshifter and backed up. Heat asked, hurt, "Why?" 

"You wouldn't understand," the Shapeshifter brushed him off. 

"I understand that you and I had something special, and you threw it away. You threw ME away," Heat said. "And now you're this thing? You've been hurting kids all around the world?" 

"I'M HELPING THEM!" the Shapeshifter screamed. "I couldn't pretend to be cheerful anymore! I wanted my mother's death to mean something, and it finally does! I have the power to help others prepare for misery!" 

Heat's eyes saddened. "But you're still miserable." 

The Shapeshifter paused. 

"Look at you. What even are you? This isn't the real you. The Melvin I know is kind and compassionate, not some blob thing." 

Heat walked to the Shapeshifter, who took a step back. "Stay away!" the Shapeshifter screamed. 

"No. I don't think I will. I deserve answers, and you deserve..." He held out his hand, and the Shapeshifter flinched. Heat rested his hand on his cheek. "...mercy." 

The Shapeshifter looked up at him, shocked. Heat said, softly, "Let's talk about this, okay? There's got to be a way to fix what you did." 

"It-It's too late," the Shapeshifter stuttered, trembling. "I already did so much d-damage." 

Nina, who had stepped aside to let Heat Miser talk, told the Shapeshifter, "It's not too late to do what you can to make this right. If you're really sorry, we'll help you. You don't have to deal with this on your own." 

The Shapeshifter broke down and sobbed. Gradually, he turned back into Melvin, staying in that form. "I wanted to help people, and instead, I made everything worse!"

Heat Miser hugged him. "But now you can make things right."

"Heat Miser, can you ever forgive me?" 

"I don't know. It's going to take me awhile to get over what you did. You cut me off just because I'm supernatural." 

"That wasn't the reason."

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not. The only reason I did it was because you would have stopped me from completing my plans. When I thought you were human and powerless, there was nothing for me to worry about. Then, when you told me you were supernatural, I had to stop talking to you. I couldn't let you interfere. But now I know how wrong I was." 

"So, you didn't push me away because I'm not human?"

"No! Not at all!" 

Heat looked relieved, but said, "Well, I still need time to heal. You hurt me really badly, and that's not something I'll be able to just get over." 

Melvin told him, "I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. I don't want to lose you again." He turned towards Nina. "I'm so sorry, Nina. I really messed up. I want to make this right, but I don't know where to start." 

Nina thought for a moment, then said, "I have an idea."


	16. Chapter 16

The Council of Immortals met in the Forest of Burzee, with Melvin standing before them. Heat Miser stood near Melvin, and Tingler stayed next to Snow Miser and Nina after he had announced each Immortal.

"Melvin Bennett, you are being charged with spreading misery and despair to many children," the Great Ak stated. "You attempted to rot the world from the inside out. How do you plead?" 

"I am guilty," Melvin told them all, hanging his head. 

"The Council shall decide on your fate, but first, does anyone wish to speak on his behalf?" 

"I do," Nina said, approaching the Council. "Melvin has been my friend for many years, and he is a wonderful man. He carries a lot of pain around, and he chose to deal with it in a bad way." 

"After my father died, I abandoned the people who loved me most and almost didn't let anyone else in," she continued, then looked at the Miser brothers. "But then, I met some amazing people who helped me remember that the world isn't all bad. I needed support, help, and most of all, love. Melvin is no different. If given the chance to undo the damage he did, I know he'll put every effort into doing so, and he'll have all the support he needs."

The Great Ak thought this over. "We must discuss our decision," he said, then the Council talked amongst themselves. 

Melvin looked sick. "Wh-whatever they decide, I'll have to accept it." 

Heat Miser held his hand. "And whatever they decide, we'll be there for you." 

The Great Ak addressed everyone after a short time. "We have made our final decision. Melvin Bennett, you are to find every child you manipulated and renounce your previous ways to them. You will be watched very carefully, so should you fail in your task, you will be punished." 

Melvin looked relieved and told the Council, "I won't let you down!" 

When everyone was dismissed, the Great Ak took Nina and Snow Miser aside. "Nina, there is something I want to discuss with you before you leave." 

"What is it?" Nina asked, turning toward him, holding Snow's hand.

"After much consideration, we have decided to offer you a position on the Council."

"What?" Nina asked, shocked.

"You handled the entire situation with grace and bravery, as we hoped you would. We would like you to be on the Council of Immortals. There has never been a former human on the Council before, but in order to improve, there must be change." 

Nina looked at Snow Miser, who gave her a pleasant smile of approval. Nina said, "I'll think about it." 

"Very well. It is not a decision to take lightly, and you will have other foes to face in the future." 

Nina nodded, solemnly, then squeezed Snow's hand. "There's nothing I can't handle since I'm never alone." 

The Great Ak faced Snow Miser. "Take good care of her. She will need you more than she ever has." 

Snow kissed Nina's cheek. "Don't worry about that. I'm never going to let her go unless she wants me to."

When Nina, Snow Miser, Heat Miser, and Melvin were getting ready to leave the Forest of Burzee, Nina hugged Tingler goodbye. The Sound Imp sniffled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will miss you all," he said. 

"Ah, you'll see us again before you know it," Snow told him. Tingler gave him a big hug, which Snow gladly reciprocated. 

After they left, Tingler sighed, heavily. The Master Woodsman saw this and asked, "Tingler, what is the matter?"

The Sound Imp begged, upset, "Oh, Great Ak, I will miss my friends terribly! Isn't there a way I could visit them more easily?" 

"I believe I can find what you need. Wait here." The Great Ak left and returned with something in his hand. "Here," he said, opening his palm and revealing a dark blue ring. "This is a teleportation ring. Just think of where you want to go, and it will take you there." 

Tingler immediately cheered up and gingerly took it. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" 

"You're welcome. I see you've gotten quite attached to them, and they to you. They'll be happy to see you when they return home."

As Tingler skipped home, the Commander of the Wind Demons approached the Master Woodsman and asked, skeptically, "Are you sure it is a good idea to allow that former human on the Council? She barely has any powers!" 

"Powers aren't the only thing that makes one worthy of being here. She is very special, and she is going to need all the strength she has to face her real enemies."

"I hope she will be able to do this. We will be watching, as always."


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks later, Snow Miser, Nina, Heat Miser, and Melvin sat on a beach. They had set up a nice picnic and were all sitting together, facing the ocean. 

"This is the life!" Heat Miser exclaimed, laying on his back on a beach towel. "I wish it was a lot warmer, though." 

"Well, we had to make a compromise. I'm not fond of beaches," Snow mentioned. 

"You have to admit, the ocean is beautiful," said Nina. "There's nothing like it in the whole world." 

"Just like you, angel," Snow Miser told her, lovingly. "You're one of a kind." 

"Oh, get a room, you two," Heat scoffed, though he wasn't actually angry. 

Melvin sat, quietly, munching on a muffin Heat Miser had baked. Heat looked over at him and asked, "Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet since we got here." 

"I'm just shocked you guys asked me to go with you, I mean, after what I did and all." Melvin looked down. 

"Hey, everybody has messed up pretty bad at least once in their lives," Snow told him. "If you're lucky, you get a chance to make up for your screw-ups." 

Nina agreed. "And you've already found a lot of the kids you affected and are doing a great job at turning things around. It'll take some time, but it will be okay." 

"Besides," Heat said, "I couldn't come here alone and watch these two make goo-goo eyes at each other the whole time. I needed some good company." He smiled at Melvin, who gave him a tiny smile in return. 

Addressing Snow, Heat asked, "By the way, oh brother of mine, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Snow Miser swallowed a bite of a sandwich and said, "I want you to be my best man at the wedding." 

Heat Miser was skeptical. "You want me to bake your wedding cake AND be your best man? What's next? You want me to officiate the ceremony, too?" 

Nina giggled. "We already asked someone else to do that."

"Fine. But don't ask for any more favors for the next thousand years," Heat told them. 

Snow Miser burst out laughing, and then, the others joined in, even Heat. Their laughter filled the air, and no other group of people in the entire world was as content as those four were during those few moments. No matter what dangers or hardships would befall them in the future, it would not erase the joyful times they would experience.


End file.
